Coffee Break
by Ponponpidoo
Summary: Les petits tracas que l'on peut rencontrer en travaillant dans un café à New-York. Surtout quand celui-ci se trouve à quelque pâtés de maison de la Tour-Stark et devient le centre de ravitaillement préféré de nos chers Avengers.
1. M'dame

Disclaimer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

La première fois qu'ils ont passé le pas de la porte, elle avait la tête sous le comptoir et les bras dans la vitrine, essayant de ranger les gâteaux avant le rush-hour du matin. Vers 8:00, les gens se ruaient dans ce petit magasin de quartier pour avoir leurs doses de caféine et de sucre. Même si, pour être honnête, c'est elle qui dégustait le plus. Et ce jour-là elle était déjà en retard dans les préparatifs quand la clochette de la porte retentît vers les 7:30. Bien sûr. Ça devait arriver aujourd'hui. Elle essaya de sortir la tête de dessous le comptoir en vitesse mais dans la hâte se cognât. Bien sûr.

Et quand elle les vit (après s'être frotté la tête et marmonné des choses incompréhensibles, évidemment), elle crût rêver. S'était-elle tapé la tête si fort qu'elle commençait à halluciner ? Et pourtant, dans son tout petit café se tenaient deux hommes beaucoup trop grands et trop musclés. Et elle les reconnut tout de suite, comme sûrement tous les habitants de New-York après avoir vu leurs têtes dans tous les journaux télévisés. Elle nota qu'au moins le dieu nordique était habillé comme un Terrien, c'était un effort. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu renverser avec sa cape en se tournant trop vite. Ses bibelots étaient importants à ses yeux, même si certains passants avaient l'impression d'atterrir chez un antiquaire en passant la porte.

" Bonjour. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des clients si tôt, excusez ce bazar. Vous désirez ?"

" Bonjour M'dame. On aimerait six cafés à emporter." Il sembla hésiter. "Si c'est possible."

" Et de ces petites choses aussi ! " Dit le plus grand, ses cheveux blond mi-long dépassaient de sa casquette. Il pensait vraiment ne pas être reconnu comme ca ?

" Des croissants ? On en a des natures, au chocolat, aux amandes, à-"

" Deux de chaque c'est possible ? Non quatre peut-être..."Il se grattait la barbe en fixant les viennoiseries.

" Capit-" Il s'arrêta net dans son élan et quand elle releva la tête du gobelet de café elle le vit se frotter les côtes . " Roge- par Odin !" Elle vit le coup partir cette fois si, bien moins discret. Il finit par soupirer " Comment est l'appétit de nos camarades ? "

"Sûrement grand après la nuit qu'on vient de passer." Il se frottait le visage et laissa l'autre choisir.

Pendant que le dernier café coulait, elle remplit des sacs de toutes les viennoiseries qu'il choisissait à travers la vitre. Elle pourrait presque fermer avec tout ce qu'il avait décidé d'emporter. Elle leur fit signe d'attendre une seconde et prit le petit escalier de service juste à côté du comptoir et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un carton.

" Ça sera plus pratique pour le transport. Je ne dis pas que vous n'en seriez pas capable, avec des bras comme ça vous m'avez l'air très bien..." Elle eut une légère pose, sentant très bien qu'elle parlait sans trop réfléchir "... équipés pour la tâche ? "

Oui, elle avait bien dit une connerie. Elle tourna la tête pour ne plus leurs faire face, se racla la gorge en se jurant de la fermer pour de bon. Ô grand Dieu qu'elle était douée pour se ridiculiser, chacun son talent. Elle plaça les six grands cafés avec les sacs dans le carton et commença à taper leurs commandes pour les encaisser. Tout ça en évitant toujours de relever les yeux, elle ne vit ni le sourire d'un ni les joues légèrement rosées de l'autre.

" Merci jeune Dame, que les Dieux veillent sur vous !" Il sortit en riant, le carton sur une épaule et d'un pas tellement énergique qu'elle se sentait fatiguée rien qu'en le regardant.

" M'dame." Dit le second en soulevant sa casquette en guise d'aurevoir avant de suivre son camarade, ayant à courir quelques foulées pour le rattraper.

Elle expira l'air qu'elle avait gardé sans s'en rendre compte, en s'agrippant à son comptoir. Là. Juste là. Devant elle. Captain America et Thor sont venus commander des cafés. Dans sa boutique. Personne n'allait la croire. Il était maintenant 8:00 et les premiers clients débarquaient et elle se rendit vite compte que sa vitrine, il y a quelques minutes si remplies, était à moitié vide. Ce qui ne ravit pas les hommes d'affaires bien trop pressés. Merci aux deux héros.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une grande ou petite série ! Je ne sais pas trop encore ou ca va mener ou si les chapitres suivront un ordre chronologique mais j'avais envie de le poster. Je m'excuse d'avance de mes fautes d'orthographes (je suis une catastrophe). En espérant que ca plaise à au moins une personne.


	2. Ghost

Disclaimer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Honnêtement, il fallait s'en douter. Personne ne l'a cru une seule seconde. Qu'est-ce que les Avengers feraient dans son café miteux de toute façon ? Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui les idéalisaient après les avoir vus sauver New York de l'attaque extraterrestre. À part une vitrine et quelques tasses explosées, elle n'eut aucun problème et ça grâce à eux. Donc les voir en chair et en os dans son café, c'était quelque chose. Les jours, voir les semaines, suivant cet épisode elle ne vit pas la moindre paire de lunette de soleil ou même un bout de casquette passer sa porte. À croire que tous les clients s'étaient passés le mot pour lui enlever le moindre espoir. Devenait-elle dramatique ? Sûrement un peu.

Mais finalement, un matin (beaucoup trop tôt, encore), elle était plus bas dans la réserve les bras chargés de sacs de café et de briques de lait. La montée du petit escalier en colimaçon était une tâche périlleuse. Si un jour on la retrouvait morte dans son café, c'était sûrement en bas de ces fichus escaliers, des viennoiseries éparpillées tout autour. Quand elle arriva enfin au-dessus, derrière le comptoir, elle commença à ranger son stock et sursauta quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière elle. Un homme dans un costume noir impeccable se tenait au milieu du café et la fixait, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle était sûre de ne pas avoir entendu l'alarme dans l'arrière boutique. Et ça, elle aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper, elle pourrait entendre ce son à des kilomètres et avait tendance à l'imaginer même chez elle.

" Excusez-moi ... Bonjour ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre." Elle jeta un oeil vers la porte nerveusement. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, peut-être une ou deux de trop, ce qui ne l'aida pas à se détendre, et finit par faire glisser un papier sur le comptoir.

" Il n'y a pas de mal. Voici la commande, s'il n'est pas trop tôt pour la réaliser, bien sûr."

Il avait toujours ce sourire figé, ce qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle en croisait des gens louches tous les jours, mais chez lui il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui l'énervait presque. Sûrement son costume noir de mafieux. Elle fit oui d'un signe de tête et commença à faire couler du café.

" Ça risque de prendre quelque minutes mais vous avez sonné à la bonne porte pour du café."

Elle laissa échapper un rire crispé et parcouru le reste du papier des yeux puis glissa la note dans son tablier. Elle tapota du doigt le couvercle de la machine à café, il fallait qu'elle meuble ce silence ou il finirait par se rendre compte de son malaise. Ça lui apprendra à s'endormir en regardant _Esprit Criminel_ , ce genre de série vous rend parano.

" Hm... Ce ne sera pas facile de transporter tout ça avec seulement deux bras. Un de vos collègues de bureau aurait pu venir vous aider ! "

" C'est pour ça que je suis venu équipé, mon petit doigt m'a dit que j'en aurai besoin." Il se pencha et récupéra un carton à ses pieds pour lui donner.

Une chose à savoir sur cette chère demoiselle c'est qu'elle est maniaque, c'est quasiment une maladie. Enfin, c'est même tout bonnement une pathologie. Tout est toujours bien rangé, bien classé. Elle gribouillait souvent sur les cartons pour ne pas les mélanger et être sûre que tous les jours les produits étaient le plus frais possible. Puis, à la fin de la journée, elle découpait les cartons et les jetait. Donc quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec "Laitiers 21/09 " dans une écriture presque illisible dont apparemment elle seule pouvait comprendre, elle se décomposa. Les images de l'épisode d'hier lui vinrent en mémoire, Hotch qui pointait le tableau rempli de photos de femmes décapitées.

" C'est... bien d'y avoir pensé. " Aucune réaction de sa part à part ce sourire qu'elle commençait à trouver insupportable. Elle remplit les sachets des viennoiseries commandées, et les plaçait dans le carton. Elle resta silencieuse, se disant que si jamais il bougeait elle avait une batte sous le comptoir pour lui régler son compte. Après avoir posé le couvercle sur les six gobelets de café elle les calla dans le carton et l'encaissa.

" Passez une bonne journée Mademoiselle. Et à bientôt."

Elle sourit en simple réponse, sa voix n'était toujours pas revenu après l'épisode du carton. Quand il passa la porte avec sa commande dans les mains, elle entendit la sonnette retentir dans la boutique, mais aussi l'écho de l'alarme dans la réserve (elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas en panne !). Elle s'assit sur son haut tabouret avec les mains tremblantes. C'était officiel, plus de séries policières pour elle.

" 21/09..." Elle leva la tête pour regarder le plafond, essayant de se rappeler. Elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir servi quoi que ce soit. Peut-être à un de ses collègues ? Il n'a pas pu ramasser le carton devant sa boutique, elle s'en débarrassait tous les jours. Elle l'avait forcément donné à un client. " Le 21 septembre..." Soudainement, ça lui revint. Elle se redressa et se rua sur son téléphone, elle était sûre qu'elle avait parlé de ce jour à sa mère. En remontant la conversation, elle finit par retrouver le texto vieux de presque deux semaines et datant du jeudi 21 septembre à 12:16.

 **-Tu ne devineras jamais qui était au café ce matin!-**

Le 21/09 Captain America et Thor étaient venus et elle leurs avait donné un carton. Ce carton ! Elle se releva et sortit à la hâte du café, bien sûr que l'homme n'était plus dans la rue, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le chercher frénétiquement des yeux.

" Ben alors, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !" Le livreur de journaux du quartier passait à ce moment, des exemplaires du _New York Times_ plein les mains.

" Oui. Je... pense que c'est ce que j'ai vu."

* * *

Et un autre chapitre ! J'ai un peu réfléchi à où je voulais en venir avec cette petite histoire. Même si c'est à la troisième personne, je veux que ça reste le plus possible du point de vue de la serveuse/Patronne/M'dame. Parfois ça peut être confus avec des détails inutiles mais c'est ce qui lui passe par la tête et ce qu'elle remarque. Ayant travaillé dans un bar/café de bon matin, des choses absurdes vous passe par la tête et pour ma part je devenais obsédez avec le fait d'être en retard ! Je pense que ça doit se sentir! Si vous avez des questions je serais ravie d'y répondre! (Merci à Laylou-Miimi pour la review ! Une seule personne qui aime et ça me donne envie d'écrire! J'étais aux anges de voir le follow et les favs aussi ! Un grand merci à vous, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! \o/ )


	3. Milk

Disclaimer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Elle avait très vite fait le lien entre les Avengers et l'homme en costume. Tous les jours, des agents différents entraient et commandaient six cafés à emporter. Elle était presque sûre qu'ils étaient tous du SHIELD. Après deux semaines de cette nouvelle routine, en connaissant l'heure approximative de leurs arrivées , elle préparait à l'avance les cafés pour être prête à en finir avec leurs commandes. L'agent du jour avait plaisanté, disant que c'était une stratégie pour le voir quitter son café avant même qu'il n'y soit entré.

Bien sûr, il avait vu juste. Lui et ses collègues étaient devenus rapidement la plus grosse source de stresse qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Il y avait quelque chose chez eux, leurs manières d'être pour la plupart du temps silencieux à tout ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire, la façon dont ils scrutaient la pièce et leurs sourires. Sourires qui de jour en jour l'agaçaient de plus en plus. Il n'y avait rien de pire que quelqu'un qui semblait vous sourire mais qui voulait plutôt vous dire "Je préfèrerais vous voir morte que d'être ici.". Et ça la rendait nerveuse, un peu. Non, beaucoup. Il lui arrivait de penser voir ces hommes dans les coins de rues quand elle rentrait chez elle, elle en rêvait même la nuit. Elle qui pensait toujours que son meurtrier serait son escalier, maintenant il s'était trouvé des complices : les agents du SHIELD.

Ce jour-là elle eut une agréable surprise en arrivant au café. Une des étagères du frigo s'était écroulée pendant la nuit, transformant le plancher derrière son comptoir en une piscine de lait. Alors quand un des supposés agents passa la porte, elle était accroupis en train d'éponger ce désastre, et sûrement pas d'humeur pour le supporter. Elle ne releva même pas la tête mais lui dit tout de même bonjour.

" Je suis à vous dans deux minutes, le temps d'arranger cette misère. Vous vous rendez compte, un frigo tout neuf qui n'est même pas capable de supporter le poids de quelques carafes de lait. C'est dommage, je déteste jeter. Vous ne connaîtriez pas quelqu'un qui serait intéressé par du lait avec un arrière-goût de serpillère ? Bien sûr que non, je vous taquine. Et vous, votre journée a-t-elle bien commencé ?"

Comme d'habitude elle ne reçut aucune réponse, mais ça ne l'empêchait jamais de parler. Elle faisait ça avec tous les agents, elle leur racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, de préférences le plus ennuyant possible. Un jour ils arrêteront peut-être de venir. Quand elle regarda par-dessus son épaule il lui tournait le dos et regardait par la fenêtre.

" Vous n'êtes déjà pas bavard en général mais là on atteint des sommets. On va supposer que vous passez une mauvaise journée. "

" Oh ça oui..." Il soupira et regarda sa montre. " Écoutez, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il est possible d'accélérer le mouvement ?" Elle se redressa pour lui faire face, les poings sur les hanches et un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

" Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que vous pourriez avoir la politesse de dire _bonjour_ ? Un _s'il vous plaît_ peut-être ? De faire preuve de _savoir-vivre_?" Ce n'était pas le jour.

" Mademoiselle, j'essaie juste de faire mon travail et vous devriez faire le vôtre."

" Et votre boulot à vous et vos petits copains c'est de servir le café ?" Vraiment pas le jour.

Une réaction ! Son visage montra enfin une réaction. Elle pourra raconter à ses petits-enfants comment elle avait réussi à effacer l'éternel calme du visage d'un agent du SHIELD. Elle lui souri et se retourna pour préparer les cafés, le bruit de la machine couvrant sa réponse, si réponse il y avait. Elle eut très vite fini, lui glissant les gobelets.

" Passez une bonne journée Monsieur, au plaisir de vous revoir. " Il passa la porte, sans manquer de la claquer. Finalement, sa journée ne commençait pas si mal.

* * *

La journée s'était déroulée normalement, elle réussit à réparer l'étagère de son frigo avec un peu de scotch et beaucoup de bonne volonté. Elle avait fini le ménage et était partie chercher les clés pour fermer boutique quand quelqu'un entra. Casquette, lunette de soleil et capuche. Soit c'était un client avec des choix vestimentaires discutables alors qu'il faisait presque nuit dehors, soit un braqueur.

" Bonsoir. J'allais justement fermer, il me ne reste quasiment rien malheureusement mais je n'ai pas encore éteint la machine à café."

" Je ne suis pas venu pour le café." Elle déglutit. " Non, je suis venu pour vous féliciter mademoiselle ! Vous m'avez enlevé une épine du pied, le moins que je puisse faire c'est venir vous remercier." Il enleva ses lunettes. Elle le reconnu tout de suite et en avala sa salive de travers, finissant par s'étouffer. Il ricana, s'asseyant à une des quelques tables.

" De toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontrées, aucunes ne s'étaient étouffées en me voyant. Je suis flatté."

Elle se prit un verre d'eau pour faire passer la crise de toux.

" Excusez-moi, je pensais qu'on me braquait, pas que Tony Stark venait me remercier. Me remercier de quoi au juste ? Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre."

" Ah mais d'avoir poussé l'agent Murray à bout ! Si vous l'aviez vu ce matin, il est arrivé à la Tour d'une humeur massacrante. Si je pouvais je vous enverrais l'enregistrement des caméras de surveillance, à mourir de rire. Il a demandé sa mutation, apparemment il n'aurait pas suivi des années d'entrainement au SHIELD pour se retrouver à, je cite, " _Livrer le café à des ploucs en cape_ ". "

Elle resta silencieuse, digérant tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle croisa ses bras pour éviter de trop gigoter. Même si elle réussissait en général à garder son calme, il faut croire qu'avec les Avengers c'était une tout autre histoire.

" De rien, je suppose ? Alors ce sont vraiment des agents du SHIELD qui font la queue tous les matins ? "

" Affirmatif. Pendant qu'ils sont ici, ils ne sont pas à la Tour. Et si vous arriviez à tous les faire partir, vous nous seriez d'une grande aide. Votre pays serait fier de vous. Et un certain capitaine aussi, il est très patriotique."

" Je... suis canadienne. Mais merci quand même. "

" Oh, toutes mes condoléances." Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, se levant de sa chaise et remettant ses lunettes sur le nez. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre et lui prépara un café.

" Je vous l'offre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a Iron Man dans sa boutique. Par contre... La prochaine fois, venez pendant les heures de pointe. Pourquoi pas en armure ! Vos agents font fuire mes clients je suis à deux doigts de mettre la clé sous la porte." Elle rit en lui donnant le café.

" Avec tout ce que Thor avale en sucre chez vous, je pense que vous êtes plutôt à deux doigts d'ouvrir une autre boutique."

" D'ailleurs, vous pensez qu'il me laisserait utiliser son marteau comme logo sur un cookie ?"

Il rit, la remercia pour le café et repartit comme il était venu. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ferma rapidement, baissa les grilles et rentra chez elle plus en courant qu'en marchant. Sur tout le chemin, elle tenta de garder son calme mais arrivant dans son appartement, elle fut prise d'un rire incontrôlable. Pour commencer elle n'était pas folle (même si la situation pouvait laisser penser le contraire), elle n'avait rien imaginé ! C'était bien les agents du SHIELD, et mieux que ça, elle l'avait entendu de la bouche d'Iron Man.

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais que j'ai été un peu vague dans le chapitre deux mais c'était calculé ! L'homme en noir était un agent du SHIELD, personne de connu même si son caractère était très très inspiré de Coulson. J'aurais adoré l'introduire ici mais il n'est malheureusement plus en vie pendant cette histoire. Je suis ravi que vous ayez remarqué et apprécié qu'elle n'a pour le moment aucun nom ni description. Ça viendra peut-être petit à petit, je n'ai pas encore décidé ! Merci pour les reviews, les follows et les favs. J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette histoire !


	4. Midg-What ?

Disclaimer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le jour suivant cet épisode, elle partit au travail avec le sourire. Quand on apprend que finalement on n'est pas si folle que ça, c'est souvent ce qui arrive. Elle se sentait un peu nerveuse de croiser un autre agent du SHIELD, mais que pouvait-il honnêtement lui arriver ? Qu'ils restent aussi silencieux qu'une tombe ? Qu'ils ne lui disent pas bonjour ? Qu'ils décident de jeter son cadavre dans un fossé en s'arrangeant pour que personne ne la retrouve ? Rien d'inquiétant.

Quand les premiers clients arrivèrent, ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner vers l'horloge, mais les minutes passèrent et toujours aucune trace d'agents du SHIELD. Quand deux heures se sont écoulées et que la vague de client se calma enfin, elle en conclut qu'ils ne viendraient pas et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rassurer. Hier encore elle avait regardé une série policière et l'épisode portait sur un ancien flic devenu serial killer. À croire que le programme télé voulait tout faire pour qu'elle reste enfermée chez elle, enroulée dans sa couette. Après le rush-hour, elle tournait dans sa boutique pour faire un brin de ménage. Avec les pluies et les vents d'automne elle passait son temps à récurer l'entrée. Elle était baissée en train d'arranger son tapis quand la poignée de porte au-dessus de sa tête se mit à bouger. Elle releva la tête et vit son dieu nordique favoris (le meilleur client qu'elle n'ait jamais eu, surtout) lui sourire de toutes ses dents, attendant qu'elle se relève pour ouvrir la porte et c'est ce qu'elle fit rapidement pour le laisser entrer.

"Jeune dame ! Heureusement que je vous ai vu par terre, sinon vous étiez bonne pour vous prendre la porte."

Il rît et laissa passer celui qui l'accompagnait, n'étant autre que Captain America. Elle leur fit signe de s'installer pendant qu'elle leur préparait deux cafés en attendant leur commande. Thor avait l'air très en forme, il n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer des moments passés la veille. Si elle avait bien suivi, quelqu'un (qu'elle supposait être Tony Stark) avait organisé une petite fête qui s'était terminée avec _seulement_ une table de brisée et une porte fissurée. À en croire le nordique, c'était un record.

" Et donc, vous êtes tous les deux de corvée café ce matin? "

" Ou M'dame. Personne d'autre n'était capable de sortir du lit. "

" Vous Midgardiens n'êtes pas très tolérant à l'alcool. Quelques verres et vous êtes au tapis." Le nordique rît dans sa tasse.

" Les Midg- _quoi_?" Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et le capitaine avait l'air gêné.

" Les.. les américains. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous appellent chez les scandinaves."

" Oh d'accord... Donc les Américains ne tiennent pas l'alcool ?" Elle pouvait reconnaître un mensonge à des kilomètres et celui-ci était plus que flagrant mais il ne valait mieux pas le souligner. Thor acquiesça vivement.

" Oui, tous sauf Steve." Il lui claqua une main dans le dos, fière que son ami tienne aussi bien l'alcool que lui apparemment. Elle était bien contente que ce n'était pas sur son comptoir qu'il avait frappé, il l'aurait sûrement brisé en deux. " Il est, comment dites-vous déjà... La règle de l'exception ?"

" Il est l'exception qui confirme la règle." Elle lui répondit et ça semblait être la réponse qu'il cherchait.

En riant elle leva les yeux pour les regarder. Il avait l'air gêné que Thor parle autant, de quoi avait-il peur ? Stark ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle était au courant de toute façon? Elle glissa ses mains dans son tablier, elle pourrait tout simplement leur dire qu'elle savait mais ça ne serait pas drôle, non ? Elle allait les cuisiner un peu avant (Et ça aussi elle pourra le raconter à ses petits-enfants).

" Du coup, je me demandais. Si les midgardiens sont les américains, comment appelez-vous les canadiens?" Elle sourit de la manière la plus innocente possible, les regardant un par un pour profiter de leurs réactions. La tête qu'ils tiraient était une récompense suffisante, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Thor ne devait pas être le plus grand stratège de leur fine équipe.

" Ne vous fatiguez pas. Je vous ai reconnu la première fois où vous avez passé ma porte, et les agents du SHIELD que vous envoyez tous les jours aussi." Elle vit le capitaine s'étouffer avec une gorgée de café, son ami la fixait comme si elle était complètement dingue de dire ça à voix haute.

" Comment êtes-vous au courant pour le SHIELD ? " Elle baissa la tête, elle n'allait bien sûr pas avouer qu'elle était devenu pratiquement obsédée à ce sujet.

" Disons qu'ils n'ont pas été très discrets. Ils me mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise, c'est comme ça que je les remarquais au milieu des autres clients. Et hier Tony Stark est passé pour en parler, donc il n'y a plus vraiment de doute à ce sujet, non ?"

" Stark était ici ? Et il n'a même pas ramené de ces petites merveilles !" Dis le blond en s'enfilant une autre chouquette du sachet qu'elle avait mis de côté pour emporter. Il se prit un regard en coin du capitaine, elle aurait sûrement pleuré si ce regard lui était déstiné. " Quoi ? Vous midgardiens devriez apprendre à vous détendre un peu."

" Surtout que 90% des New-Yorkais sont au courant de votre existence et celle du SHIELD. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. D'ailleurs si vous voulez rester tranquille, abandonnez les lunettes de soleil en octobre et optez pour des écharpes."

Elle lui sourit pour essayer de le rassurer, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était que Steve Rogers finisse par faire une crise d'angoisse au beau milieu de son café. Il finit par soupirer, se frottant le visage d'une main.

" Je suis désolé que Tony ait débarqué ici. Il peut être un peu trop.. Starkiens. "

" Vous devriez être désolé qu'il ait débarqué en heure creuse, comme vous d'ailleurs." Elle se pencha un peu, comme pour chuchoter. " Vous le faites exprès pour ne pas me faire de pub, avouez le ! "

Le grand blond rît si fort qu'elle du se reculer, son rire semblait résonné contre les murs du petit café. La prochaine fois qu'il passe elle lui glissera quelques chouquettes en plus, jamais personne ne l'avait trouvé si drôle.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va trouver une solution pour que les hommes du SHIELD ne vous rendent pas la vie si désagréable M'dame. "

* * *

Et la solution, Steve Rogers l'avait trouvé. C'est vrai que sur ça elle ne pourra jamais rien lui reprocher, il avait bel et bien réglé le problème.

Elle n'était plus mal à l'aise à cause des agents qui ne passaient presque jamais. Non, mais le peu de clients qu'elle avait certaines après-midi, les petites mamies qui venaient boire leurs thés ou les quelques personnes qui s'étaient perdus dans son café ne venaient quasiment plus. Maintenant ce sont eux qui étaient mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que six personnes couvertes de la tête aux pieds autour d'une petite table, ça ne mettait pas du tout en confiance. Son café ressemblait au quartier général d'un cartel de la drogue pendant leurs petites réunions. Stark appelait ça des **_vacances_** car elle ne devait plus sauver le monde des méchants agents du SHIELD.

Oui, maintenant les Avengers venaient directement dans son café. Ça impressionne au début mais on s'y fait. Non, c'était un mensonge, elle ne s'y faisait pas du tout. Elle soupira, la tête entre les mains, se disant que finalement sa plus grosse source de stresse n'était peut-être pas les agents.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Comme c'est un chapitre de " transition " il était beaucoup plus dur à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Merci pour les reviews/follows/favs. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. A bientôt !


	5. Credit Card

Disclaimer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient venus prendre leurs cafés directement à la boutique. Il n'y avait pas un rat à part eux donc elle pouvait s'accorder une petite pause en s'asseyant sur son tabouret pour essuyer les quelques tasses qui traînaient. Elle regardait par la fenêtre quand un flash bleu parcouru toute la pièce. La première fois que c'était arrivé elle pensait l'avoir imaginé mais à chaque fois qu'ils étaient là et qu'elle regardait ailleurs ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il y avait cette lumière bleue qui semblait passer sur les murs. Quand elle regardait dans leurs directions, Stark avait toujours ce petit air satisfait peint sur le visage. Ce n'était pas difficile d'en conclure qu'il scannait littéralement son café avec un de ses gadgets bizarres. De quoi avaient-ils peur? Qu'elle les mette sur écoute ? Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, parfois Stark arrivait à l'énerver à distance ou juste en repensant aux âneries qui pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Peut-être qu'il n'avait aucune mutation génétique et peut-être qu'il n'était pas un dieu dans un autre monde, mais il avait aussi d'étranges caractéristiques. Oui, son pouvoir à lui était d'être surnaturellement énervant. Et juste à ce moment là, quand elle entendit son soupire de l'autre côté du café, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à utiliser son _super pouvoir_.

" Voyez-vous, ce que je préfère ici c'est de voir notre ami Steve comme si il était à la maison. "

" Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre Stark. Enfin, si on va par là, jamais personne ne semble vous suivre. " Le capitaine semblait d'humeur à lui répondre cette fois, indiquant que la limite de sa patience était très certainement atteinte.

" Et bien pourtant il suffit de regarder autour de nous."

Il fit un geste du bras, montrant les murs et étagères du café, remplis d'objets qu'elle avait pris soin de chiner. Elle commençait à froncer les sourcils, avec le temps elle avait appris à connaître le fonctionnement de Tony Stark. Toutes les fois où les Avengers venaient dans son café, ils prenaient bien soin de parler doucement quand le sujet semblait confidentiel, mais du moment où Stark parlait pour se faire entendre, ou plutôt pour qu' _elle_ entende, c'était calculé et ca signifiait souvent qu'il s'ennuyait. Et un Stark qui s'ennuie ce n'est jamais bon signe.

" On a cette forte impression de s'être perdu dans une maison de grand-mère. Vu votre âge, ça ne pouvait que vous plaire." Le capitaine leva les yeux aux ciels, les autres toussaient pour cacher leurs rires et elle, elle en lâcha sa tasse dans l'évier.

" Hey ! Je ne vous permets pas! Des gens paieraient très chère pour avoir certaines de mes acquisitions. Certains objets ont plus de cent ans et j'ai eu un mal de chien à les tr-"

" Je l'avais bien dis, il y a tellement de points communs avec Rogers. Lui aussi a une centaine d'années et il a été très dur à retrouver. Est-ce-que vos bibelots proviennent aussi d'un navire de guerre congelé ?"

Elle ferma les yeux et murmura une prière. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il aille trop loin et qu'un de ces jours un marteau, un bouclier ou des balles voleraient à travers son café. En réouvrant un œil, elle vit le regard que le capitaine lançait à Stark. Peut-être que si elle commençait à courir maintenant, elle pourrait avoir passé la porte avant que le bâtiment ne s'écroule sous les flammes ?

" Je crois qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui avec la paperasse. On a dépassé la limite de patience de notre chère Tony." C'est le docteur qui avait parlé, il sourit gentiment aux deux hommes qui se jaugeaient du regard.

" Je suis d'accord, on finira ça une autre fois." Finit par lâcher le capitaine entre ses dents.

Que Banner soit bénit par tout les dieux. Comment pouvait-il se muter en une grosse bête verte alors qu'il était la voix de la sagesse dans ce groupe ? Parfois elle pensait que Stark et l'archer lui avaient menti pour lui faire peur. Mais elle se rappelle parfaitement avoir vu Hulk à la télé et, sans se mentir, avait été terrifiée.

" Mademoiselle, pourrions-nous avoir une autre tournée de café ? Sinon je pense m'endormir ici dans les secondes qui suivent."

" Mais sans problème. Je suis sûre que personne ici n'aimerait que ça arrive." Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents pendant qu'il ricanait. Aussi énervant qu'il soit, il recevait toujours très bien les moqueries et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas déjà jeté dehors. Si on y réfléchit bien, c'était surtout parce qu'il était Iron Man.

Elle arriva avec un plateau plein et s'occupait de débarrasser ce qui était vide quand ses yeux se sont arrêtés sur la petite masse de document sur la table et quelque chose attira son regard. D'abord les signes nazis et ensuite celui d'une sorte de pieuvre. Vraiment, c'était ça leurs réunions ? Des cours d'histoire sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale ? Ça valait le coup de se cacher comme ça de tout le monde. Elle glissa une petite assiette de viennoiseries restantes à Thor qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'y attaquer. Peut-être qu'ils lui apprenaient l'histoire de ce monde et qu'il était gêné car c'était un super-héros/dieu ou ce quelque chose de ce genre. Si c'était pour Thor alors elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Stark but son café d'une traite en se levant, ses lunettes et sa capuche déjà sur la tête.

" Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de voir Thor s'enfiler son poids en sucre mais j'ai du travail à la tour. D'ailleurs Banner vous en avez aussi."

Le docteur acquiesça en soupirant, se forçant à finir sa tasse encore chaude et se leva pour le suivre. Ils firent signe à leurs camarades avant de partir et juste derrière eux les deux plus discrets était prêt à y aller. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment leurs noms mais elle les avait entendu se faire appeler Barton et Nat, ou Romanoff. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ce soit leurs vrais noms . Alors qu'elle les regardait passer devant sa vitrine en partant en direction de la tour, Thor était lui aussi à la porte et semblait victime d'une guerre que ses cheveux avaient déclarés à sa casquette.

" Jeune demoiselle, c'était encore une fois un plaisir. À très bientôt. " Un de ses désormais célèbres sourires plus tard et il était parti.

Elle se retourna pour voir Steve Rogers toujours assis en train de finir son café, il avait même les yeux fermés et elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre sa fatigue. Elle fit le tour de la table avec son plateau sans le déranger pour récupérer la vaisselle vide et tout mettre au lavage. Le café était enfin calme, mise à part la musique de fond, le son des voitures qui passaient dans la rue et le bruit des tasses qu'elle essuyait.

C'était la fin du mois d'octobre et il commençait doucement à faire nuit en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle n'allait pas tarder à fermer et rentrer chez elle, il fallait juste passer un coup de balais et fermer les grilles. Elle se sentait fatiguée aujourd'hui, elle avait juste envie de se rouler dans sa couette et de s-

" C'est pas vrai..." Elle sursauta quand il se mit à parler, la coupant dans ses pensées. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il était toujours là. " Ils ne vous ont pas payé, si ? Je n'y crois pas ils m'ont refait le coup."

" Vous vous êtes encore fait avoir ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous ne devriez pas les laisser partir avant vous." Elle lui sourit quand il arriva devant sa caisse, fouillant dans son portefeuille. Il semblait ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait et il perdait rapidement patience. Il soupira quand des papiers et des pièces lui échappèrent des mains pour finir sur le plancher.

" Je... je ne reconnais jamais la carte pour payer." Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêné car il ne la regardait même pas dans les yeux. " Elle doit être au milieu de ce chantier, mais rien à faire je ne la trouve pas."

" Laissez-moi voir." Elle lui tendit la main et il s'empressa de lui donner son porte feuille, bien content de s'en débarrasser. " Si pour le moment vous n'êtes pas tout à fait à l'aise avec les cartes de crédits, vous devriez juste retirer du liquide à une borne. " Elle releva les yeux pour le regarder, il avait l'air tout aussi perdu. " Ah... Ils ne vous ont rien expliqué? Le SHIELD... ils protègent le monde de toutes les menaces mais ne peuvent même pas prendre un peu soin de Captain America."

Il rit doucement pendant qu'elle fouillait. C'est vrai que son porte-feuille était bourré de cartes de visites et de fidélités, sûrement que tous les établissements où il mettait les pieds et était reconnu lui refilaient toutes sortes de publicités. Elle mit enfin la main sur la carte et se tourna pour l'encaisser. Penché sur le rebord du comptoir, il regardait les petites cartes éparpillé un peu partout sur le comptoir, embarrassé. Il lui dit son code de carte bleu pour qu'elle termine l'opération. Elle sourit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, vraiment, ces agents ne font vraiment pas attention à lui. Ils l'ont lâchés dans la nature sans lui expliquer un minimum comme le monde avait changé autour de lui ?

" Monsieur Roger, faites attention à votre code." Elle trouva une place plus adapté pour sa carte de crédit, où il ne passerait pas trop de temps à remettre la main dessus et fit du rangement dans son porte feuille, si il y'a bien une chose pour laquelle elle était douée c'était l'organisation. " Même si je doute qu'un pickpocket arrive à vous voler votre carte, on ne sait jamais. Vous pouvez la ranger ici pour ne pas la perdre de vue la prochaine fois."

" À vos ordres M'dame." Il referma l'étui après qu'elle eut terminé, non sans difficultés mais avec le sourire, avant de partir. " Merci M'dame et passez une bonne soirée."

Elle le suivit du regard après qu'il ait passé la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle dut se forcer à arrêter après quelques temps, ça devenait gênant même pour elle. Elle se pencha sur son comptoir, la tête entre les mains. Était-ce vraiment grave si elle trouvait un grand héro de guerre et sûrement le soldat le plus entraîné et le plus respecté de tous les temps... _adorable_ ?

* * *

Et voilà! Steve est sûrement trop poli pour dire non quand on lui propose des cartes de fidélités, ça le perdra un jour. Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à écrire, je doute facilement de mes idées mais ça aide de voir que ça plait à certains. En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre!


	6. Blue all over

Disclaimer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était le 31 octobre et donc le jour d'Halloween. Tartes aux citrouilles et noix de pécan étaient de sortie et son café était décoré pour l'occasion, elle avait même préparé des bonbons si jamais les enfants débarquaient un peu plus tôt. C'était un samedi mais il n'y avait pas grand monde dans son petit café, elle mit ça sur le dos des festivités plus loin au centre-ville. Il y avait tout de même quelques clients de passage, dont une petite mamie qui semblait d'humeur à lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. La cliente l'appelait pour la énième fois, sûrement au sujet de l'arrière-goût étrange de son café ou des tâches d'eau sur la baie vitrée (malheureusement elle ne contrôlait pas encore la pluie). Arrivée devant sa table, elle ne fut pas déçue du voyage.

" Mademoiselle, je viens tout juste de voir qu'il restait l'étiquette du prix sur un de vos tableaux. Vous devriez la retirer, on pourrait penser que vous venez juste de le dénicher dans une grande surface plutôt que dans une brocante."

" Une étiquette ? Ce tableau appartenait à mes grands-parents, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit collé dessus ça ferait bien longtemps que ... Mais comment-" Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau et même si elle était exaspérée par les commentaires incessants de la cliente, elle avait raison. Il y avait bel et bien une espèce d'étiquette de couleur noire et brillante, là, sur son cadre. Elle essaya de gratter l'un des bords avec l'espoir de la décoller mais rien n'y faisait, comme si ça venait tout juste d'être collé.

" Et vous vous dites collectionneuse d'antiquité."

La grand-mère soupira en passant à coté d'elle, quittant son café après avoir laissé la monnaie sur la table. Pendant que la porte restait ouverte entraient trois nouveaux clients qu'elle connaissait que trop bien maintenant. Elle leur sourit, laissant tomber cette histoire pour le moment.

" Vous n'êtes pas en ville pour profiter du défilé des horreurs ? "

" Oh non, ce n'est pas ici ? Barton, se serait-on trompé d'adresse ? Pourtant ça ressemble bien à la parade d'Halloween."

" Ah. Ah. **Ah**. Vraiment très drôle Stark. Il va falloir commencer à changer de refrain et vous renouveler, vos petites blagues s'essoufflent."

Elle leur servit une tasse de café à leur table habituelle, avec eux était Romanoff. Même si la rousse et Barton étaient quelque peu froids avec elle au départ, maintenant ils semblaient plus à l'aise. L'autre jour Natasha lui avait même sourit, on peut dire que cet épisode faisait partie de ses plus grandes fiertés désormais.

" Vous avez prévu quelque chose ce soir ? Les jeunes comme vous font toujours du porte-à-porte, non ?"

" Barton, ce n'est pas parce qu'à côté de Stark je fais très jeune que je le suis." Elle ricana en voyant la tête qu'il tirait, apparemment l'âge était un sujet très sensible chez le milliardaire. " Honnêtement, je vais juste fermer plus tôt et hiberner jusqu'à lundi matin."

" Aucune double vie ? Vous me décevez, moi qui pensais que vous serviez le café le jour et combattiez le crime la nuit."

Elle pouffa de rire. L'avantage de briser la glace avec Clint Barton c'est que vous découvrez un homme plein d'humour et autour de lui votre morale reste toujours au beau fixe. Alors qu'elle retournait à son comptoir elle vit l'habituel flash bleu du coin de l'œil.

" Présence de dispositifs détectée Monsieur."

Elle sursauta et se retourna, cherchant des yeux la personne qui avait parlé. Elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait plus que les trois Avengers dans son café, et cette voix n'appartenait à aucun d'entre eux. Ils s'échangèrent un regard.

" Pardon mais... qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ?"

Ils ne lui répondirent pas mais Tony leva la main pour lui faire signe de rester silencieuse et pour la première fois scanna la pièce devant elle. De là où elle se tenait elle pouvait voir que ça provenait d'un d'objet qui ressemblait à un porte-clé accroché à son trousseau. Cette fois-ci le rayon prit beaucoup plus de temps, elle vit ses murs être détaillés avec d'étranges quadrillages bleus. Elle n'osa même pas bouger, figée sur place avec son plateau ancré entre les mains.

" Sur l'un des tableaux dérrière vous Monsieur."

Encore cette voix, c'était étrange car elle semblait parfaitement claire comme si elle provenait de la bouche d'une personne se tenant devant elle, mais émanait apparemment d'un autre gadget signé Stark Industries. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il se leva et se dirigea vers un tableau. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, bien sûr c'était _ce_ tableau.

" Voyons voir ce qu'on a là. " Il posa le tableau sur une des tables, le tournant dans tous les sens et semblait prêt à le casser en deux.

" L'étiquette!" Ils se tournèrent vers elle, venait-elle tout juste de crier ? "Pardon, l'étiquette." Elle se rapprocha pour voir de plus près et surtout éviter le pire, montrant du doigt le petit morceau de papier noir sur le côté. " Tout à l'heure une cliente m'a prévenu que j'avais laissé le prix sur ce tableau. " Elle croisa les bras. " Sauf qu'il n'y a jamais eu de code-barre ou quoi que ce soit sur ce cadre, je peux vous l'assurer."

" Et bien on devrait engager cette brave dame car elle a réussi à remarquer cette petite carte électronique. Mmh... je dirais d'écoute, vu les circuits." Et sans lancer un coup d'œil de plus, il sortit un briquet et brûla ce qui ressemblait toujours à un vulgaire bout de papier à ses yeux. Ils attendirent que le dispositif finisse de brûler pour parler, ou plutôt se retourner vers elle pour l'interroger.

" Aucun agent du SHIELD depuis notre dernière venue ? De gens suspects ? Peut-être quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à ce bâtiment ou à votre café et vous aurait posé des questions."

" Non, je n'ai remarqué personne. "

" Et vu comment vous semblez prendre soin de vos bibelots, vous n'auriez pas laissé un inconnu s'en approcher comme ça, je me trompe ? "

Elle secoua doucement la tête en réponse. Stark se frotta le menton, en pleine réflexion. Pendant ce temps Natasha parcourait la pièce de long en large et finit par s'arrêter devant le comptoir.

" Ça vous gênerait si on jetait un coup d'œil en bas des escaliers ?"

" Je vous préviens, s'il y a encore plus d'horreurs qu'ici, je ne sais pas si j'y survivrais."

Même l'humour plus qu'agaçant de Tony n'arrivait pas à défaire le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes les possibilités. Si on était rentré dans son café alors qu'elle n'était pas là, il pourrait y avoir n'importe quoi dans son arrière-boutique. Comme précédemment, elle acquiesça juste rapidement de la tête et leur emboîta le pas, passant en première dans son petit escalier en colimaçon, en bas elle alluma la lumière sur ses frigos et toutes les étagères de réserves. Comme précédemment, la vague de lumière bleue passa dans la place et finit par illuminer un endroit en particulier. Elle dut se retenir de frissonner, quelqu'un était donc descendu ici. Natasha s'avança devant l'étagère désignée et en décolla la même étiquette qu'elle brûla la seconde suivante.

" Au moins on sait qu'ils sont passés quand vous n'étiez pas là."

" C'est supposé me rassurer ?"

Aucune réponse. Au moins ils eurent la décence d'être honnêtes et de ne pas lui raconter de salades.

* * *

Elle était plus que contente d'arriver chez elle ce jour-là. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et en rentrant elle avait entendu la musique et les cris de la parade d'Halloween. Honnêtement elle n'aimait déjà pas vraiment ça, mais c'était pire encore après la journée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle chercha des yeux dans son petit appartement parfaitement rangé (l'un des bons côtés d'être maniaque) et rien ne semblait avoir bougé ici. Il n'y avait que ça qui semblait la rassurer, que tout soit figé et placé à un endroit précis.

Elle commença sa routine du soir en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Natasha plus tôt. D'après elle, le SHIELD avait l'habitude de tout contrôler et de tout savoir, c'était quasiment un besoin chez eux. Elle était même surprise qu'ils n'aient pas placé des micros et des caméras plus tôt dans son café. Nat lui avait tapoté l'épaule avant de partir, si même Black Widow se sentait obligée de la rassurer c'est qu'elle devait tirer une de ces têtes. Si on voulait voir le bon côté des choses, elle aurait pu participer à la parade sans aucun masque ou maquillage de zombie.

Après avoir préparé du pop-corn et s'être équipée de son plus beau pyjama, elle appuya sur _play_ et commença un vieux film d'Halloween qu'elle adorait. Ça, au moins, ça lui sortira ses inquiétudes de la tête. Mais quand elle fit tomber une poignée de sucreries en sursautant sur son canapé au premier passant criant dans sa rue, elle se dit que ça allait être une longue nuit. Malheureusement pour les enfants en quête de bonbons, elle n'ouvrira à personne ce soir.

* * *

 **A/N** : Et un nouveau chapitre avec un peu plus d'action, si on peut dire ça. Je pense que le SHIELD (si c'est bien eux) est bien capable de mettre nimporte qui sous surveillance s'ils sont trop proches de leurs précieux avengers. Merci pour tous les retours positifs sur cette histoire. Ça fait toujours très plaisir !


	7. Door

Disclaimer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Si elle devait décrire la nuit qu'elle venait juste de passer, ce serait avec des termes comme ' _éprouvante_ ', ' _affreuse'_ et ' _plus jamais ça par pitié Seigneur_ '. Elle était encore plus fatiguée qu'à la fin d'une grosse semaine et pour le dire simplement, elle sentait que son espérance de vie raccourcissait d'heure en heure. Elle avait cauchemardé à plusieurs reprises d'être observée et suivie. Alors ce dimanche matin elle était particulièrement à bout. Vers les 6:00, elle décida que puisqu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil et qu'elle en avait assez de fixer son plafond, elle irait au café s'occuper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle prit une douche rapide et partit pour sa boutique. En arrivant elle inspecta des yeux les lieux mais rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle commença par faire du rangement dans sa réserve tout en fredonnant. C'était une petite pièce qui semblait toujours pleine à craquer et qui avait grandement besoin d'organisation.

Alors qu'elle était en bas en train de découper les cartons vides de fruits, elle vit du coin de l'œil quelque chose bouger et par réflexe jeta l'orange qu'elle avait dans la main dans cette direction. Tout ça en poussant un cri, bien sûr. Elle fut surprise de voir qui avait rattrapé le projectile en plein vol.

" _Capitaine_ ? Mais c'est quoi votre problème exactement ? Vous voulez tous ma mort ces jours-ci ? Si c'est le cas je vous félicite, j'étais à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque. Envoyez quelqu'un d'autre demain et je suis bonne pour la tombe."

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains, essayant de calmer sa respiration et ses nerfs. Il était debout dans les escaliers et semblait aussi choqué qu'elle.

" Je suis désolé, ce... n'est pas vraiment vous que je pensais voir."

" Et comme vous étiez déçus vous avez tenté de m'assassiner ? Et comment ça vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir. C'est mon café je vous rappelle ! Je ne fais pas qu'y servir le café ! "

" Encore une fois, veuillez m'excuser M'dame."

Elle soupira et releva la tête pour continuer à le disputer comme un enfant mais se rendit vite compte de l'état dans lequel il était. Il avait rattrapé l'orange qu'elle lui avait jeté comme un pro, sauf que le fruit avait éclaté en plein de morceaux et son t-shirt était désormais couvert de jus et des restes de l'agrume.

" Pardon pour ça, simple réflexe. Vous avez de la chance, dans l'autre main j'avais un cutter."

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ça le faisait rire. Il accepta les mouchoirs en papier qu'elle lui tendait un par un pour qu'il s'éponge. Elle lui pointa du doigt un pépin qui semblait avair atterri dans ses cheveux, continuant à s'excuser pendant ce temps.

" Pas de mal M'dame. J'en ai vu d'autres."

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici si tôt de toute façon? Et debout aussi, quand j'y pense. Les héros ne dorment pas c'est ça ? "

" Je ne dors pas beaucoup, c'est vrai." Elle dut regarder à deux fois pour finalement apercevoir le fin sourire du capitaine. " Et je vais courir tôt tous les matins pour éviter la foule. Je passe toujours devant votre café sur le chemin et j'étais étonné de voir de la lumière aussi tôt, un dimanche en plus. Donc quand j'ai vu du mouvement, je pensais qu'on vous cambriolait. "

" Captain America a vraiment l'oeil partout. Le gouvernement ne nous ment pas." En lui tendant un énième mouchoir elle réalisa soudainement quelque chose. " Mais ... j'ai laissé la porte du haut fermée, comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ?"

Elle le vit fermer les yeux et se frotter l'arrière du cou. Vu sa tête, elle n'allait pas aimer la réponse. Il semblait chercher les mots mais elle comprit avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"Oh non, non, non... Vous avez forcé la porte ?"

" ... Il est possible que oui. J'ai peut-être un peu enfoncé votre porte. Mais rien de grave, je paierai les réparations et ferai remplacer la vitre."

" _**La vitre ?**_ " Sa voix était soudainement partie dans les aiguës, ce qui le força à prendre une pause dans ses explications. Il finit tout de même par acquiescer et répondre.

" J'ai forcé légèrement... trop fort. Ça m'étonne que vous n'ayez rien entendu, c'est sûrement à cause de la musique." Il pointa l'un des écouteurs toujours pendu autour de son cou.

Elle passa à côté de lui pour monter les marches deux par deux et arrivée en haut, elle put profiter du spectacle. Du verre partout dans son entrée, sur certaines des tables et aussi sur le comptoir. Apparemment la porte n'avait pas apprécié que le soldat l'ouvre de force. D'ailleurs elle l'entendit derrière elle mais il resta silencieux pendant qu'elle faisait le tour du désastre, évitant de marcher sur les morceaux de vitre qui jonchaient le sol. Doucement, elle secouait la tête devant ce désastre.

" Merde... Tout ça à mains nues ? Heureusement que vous ne portiez ni bouclier ou armes à feu, sinon tout aurait sûrement pris feu et j'aurais dû fermer pour de bon !"

" Pour être honnête je suis plus précis avec mon bouclier mais-" Il s'arrêta quand il vit le regard qu'elle lui lançait par-dessus son épaule. " Je vais arranger ça dans la journée."

" Vous voulez arranger ça un dimanche ?" Avec la tête qu'il tirait, la situation autour d'elle et le manque de sommeil, elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer à rire. Elle dut même se couvrir la bouche tellement elle riait. " Pardon, c'est nerveux. Vous devriez voir votre tête, on dirait que vous venez de tuer une portée de chiots." Il semblait encore plus perdu et ça n'arrangea pas la situation pour elle. Au contraire, elle était partie dans un véritable fou rire. Il finit par sourire, au moins elle n'était pas en train de lui crier dessus ou de pleurer comme il l'avait imaginé.

* * *

" Et bien, Steve, je pense que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Vraiment, toi qui appelles à 7:00 du matin car tu as fais une connerie et que tu as besoin de **mon** aide. Je me suis dit qu'enfin tu profitais de la vie qu'offre le 21e siècle. Je pensais que tu t'étais battu dans un bar après une soirée trop arrosée, que tu étais en cellule de dégrisement ou encore plus improbable que tu étais avec des femmes, ce genre de choses. Mais non ! Enfin, si, je te retrouve bel et bien avec une femme sauf que tu as brisé la vitrine de son café parce que...?"

" Parce que je pensais qu'elle se faisait cambrioler."

Un bruit bizarre sortit de la gorge de Barton. Par déduction elle conclut que c'était un ricanement. Elle lui envoya son énième regard tueur de la journée, manquerait plus qu'il commente les bêtises qui sortaient de la bouche de Stark et elle irait se pendre.

Steve Rogers avait dû lui téléphoner, n'ayant aucune idée de comment arranger la situation. Le milliardaire ne l'avait d'abord pas cru et finalement elle entendu des rires depuis le téléphone du capitaine avant qu'il ne raccroche. Tony s'était donc déplacé pour profiter du spectacle et se rendre compte des dommages par lui-même. Apparemment le parfait Captain America ne fait jamais de bourde alors aujourd'hui c'était jour de fête. Clint aussi était là, et elle le surprit en train de prendre des photos du capitaine qui passait le balais. D'ailleurs, pour clarifier la situation, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il le fasse. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait très bien s'en occuper toute seule mais il avait attrapé le balais fermement dans une main et essayait de réparer ses bêtises.

* * *

Finalement, les deux compères repartir en voiture après que Stark se soit assuré que quelqu'un arrivait pour lui installer une nouvelle porte en verre. Rogers était resté jusqu'à ce que les ouvriers terminent. Juste avant midi tout était réglé et elle fermait la porte derrière eux.

" Dites à Tony que je vous offrirais à tous le café la prochaine fois que vous serez de passage, pour le remercier. Et merci à vous aussi, si vous n'aviez pas déjà un boulot je vous engagerais comme femme de ménage." Il rit de bon coeur cette fois et remit sa casquette sur la tête.

" Je passerai le message, M'dame. Passez une bonne fin de journée."

" Vous aussi capitaine."

" Steve." Alors qu'elle était déjà en train de marcher, elle se retourna en haussant un sourcil, pas sûre d'avoir compris. "S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Steve."

" Daccord, Steve. Pour moi ça restera 'M'dame'. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre et certaine que vous n'en voulez pas à ma vie."

Il rit de plus belle et prit la route opposée à elle en direction de la tour. Elle le regarda partir en se demandant si sa mère allait la croire quand elle lui racontera que Captain America avait fait le ménage dans son café.

* * *

N/A : Peut-être que si Steve Rogers n'avait rien cassé, on aurait enfin pu savoir son nom ! Vous pouvez tous le blâmer ! En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et comme toujours merci pour les retours positifs !


	8. Borrow

Disclaimer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dix-sept jours, six heures et quelques minutes après l'accident de la porte en verre elle était en route pour son appartement après une journée au café. Il n'était pas si difficile que ça de se souvenir quand exactement l'incident s'était produit puisque Tony lui rappelait tous les jours au combien elle devrait lui être reconnaissante d'avoir la vie sauve. Attention, elle l'avait bel et bien remercié une centaine de fois déjà, elle lui avait offert plusieurs fois des cafés et faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se moquer sur son âge ou sur les cheveux blancs qui semblaient se multiplier jours après jours sur son crâne (il mit ça sur le dos des autres Avengers qui apparemment lui absorbaient son énergie vitale). Et il faut savoir que ça demandait beaucoup à un humain normalement constitué de faire des efforts avec Tony Stark. C'est elle qu'on devrait commencer à remercier mais elle savait se montrer patiente, surtout quand c'était Iron Man et que c'était quasiment un devoir citoyen de ne pas le tuer.

Finalement elle remarqua qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment après elle, ou pas à 100%. Non, car il prenait un malin plaisir à en rajouter une couche s'il y avait Steve dans les environs. Ce dernier semblait toujours se sentir mal à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé et le sentiment de culpabilité était littéralement peint sur son visage à chaque mention de cet épisode. Elle lui avait pourtant dit que personne n'était mort et qu'elle n'était pas perturbée, aucune visite chez le psychologue, rien. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression de le faire se sentir un peu mieux, Tony rajoutait son petit grain de sel. Même si c'était une manière starkienne de vous dire 'Je vous apprécie et vous respecte, c'est pour ça que je vous pourris la vie.', parfois le soldat devait en avoir assez et quittait le café pour prendre l'air. Il n'y a pas longtemps elle avait demandé à Romanoff pourquoi ils finissaient toujours par se chamailler comme deux gamins et la rousse se mit d'abord à rire avant d'expliquer. D'après ce qu'elle lui raconta, les deux hommes avaient tendance à s'envoyer des piques à longueur de temps. Elle avoua que même si quand ils se sont connus c'était loin d'être une belle histoire d'amour fraternel, avec le temps et les événements passés à New York ils ont fini par devenir amis. Sauf que cette petite habitude de batailler pour un rien ne s'est jamais arrêtée.

Le temps qu'elle repense à tout ça elle était arrivée devant sa porte, ramassant son courrier avant d'entrer. Elle était la tête plongée dans des publicités pour une lessive quand elle s'arrêta net dans son entrée. De là elle pouvait voir son salon et tout semblait normal. Ou presque. Les fenêtres étaient bien fermées, sa porte l'avait été aussi avant qu'elle n'entre, et elle vivait seule sans animaux. Et pourtant d'ici elle pouvait le voir et s'en rendre compte sans problème. Quelqu'un était entré chez elle. Dans son appartement. En panique elle abandonna le courrier sur le pas de la porte et ressortit aussitôt, comme elle tremblait un peu ses clés lui glissèrent des mains. Elle se pencha, tout en jurant pendant qu'elle se battait avec sa serrure jusqu'à réussir à la refermer. Elle reprit vite la route en direction de son café. Il fallait qu'elle évite de courir, avec la montée de stresse qu'elle était en train de vivre elle finirait par tomber dans les pommes sur un trottoir. Ça lui était déjà arrivé dans le passé et il ne valait mieux pas que ça se reproduise.

Elle était angoissée et essayait de se concentrer, elle fixait les pavés sous ses pieds en tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils avaient pu toucher chez elle. Elle devait aussi se contrôler ou elle irait mettre le feu au SHIELD, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre où les bureaux se trouvaient.

" Ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller." Elle se répéta sur la route en passant droit devant le café et continuant sur cette voie. En chemin elle avait décidé qui pourrait l'aider.

* * *

Après une demi-heure, elle était au pied de la grande Tour. Elle ne savait pas trop comment faire savoir aux occupants de l'immeuble qu'elle était là. En toquant ? Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de sonnette. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix alors elle frappa à une des portes en verre qui semblaient faire office d'entrée. Sans surprise il n'y eut aucune réponse. Est-ce qu'elle devrait jeter des cailloux en espérant toucher la fenêtre d'un étage supérieur? Il faisait désormais nuit noire et elle ne savait plus si elle tremblait de froid, de colère ou de peur. Elle tenta de toquer encore, se sentant plus bête que jamais.

" Mademoiselle, déclinez votre identité s'il vous plaît." Elle sursauta, la voix venant d'elle ne savait pas trop où mais se rappelant l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. C'était lui qui parlait depuis les dispositifs de Stark.

" Bonsoir ? Je voudrais parler à Tony Stark s'il vous plaît."

" Veuillez vous présenter."

" Je, mh... C'est à dire que c'est compliqué. "

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement (et toute seule), laissant sortir une femme habillée d'un tailleur parfait avec un dossier dans les bras.

" Écoutez, même si vous êtes une de ses anciennes conquêtes, il ne peut pas vous recevoir. Mr Stark est un homme très occupé. Si vous déclarez qu'il est le père d'un enfant, on demandera d'abord un teste génétique pour le prouver et nos avocats aviseront ensuite. Dans le cas échéant, veuillez partir mademoiselle."

Elle resta plantée là sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte. Il faut dire qu'elle était une jeune femme polie, qui acceptait beaucoup de remarques sans broncher grâce à son métier où le client est souvent roi. Mais là, ça dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre jusqu'à présent.

" _Pardon_ ? Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Je tiens un café pas loin d'ici et- "

" Et vous livrez à domicile ? "

" N-non. Non." Elle soupira, cherchant les mots. "J'ai un problème et j'ai besoin de voir- ."

La jeune femme se rapprocha, faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le sol.

" Mademoiselle, vous êtes conscientes que tous les jours des personnes de votre genre font le pied de grue devant la tour pour espérer les voir ? "

Des personnes de son genre ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire **ça** ? Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, elle n'avait jamais eu de soucis à contrôler sa colère mais cette charmante personne commençait à mettre particulièrement en doute les rapports de son médecin.

" Je les ai déjà rencontré et, sauf votre respect, je m'en contre-fous. Ça ne m'intéresse pas ces conneries mais quelqu'un est entré chez moi et j'ai besoin d'emprunter quelque chose à quelqu'un. Et malheureusement il se trouve que ce quelqu'un est Iron Man."

" Malheureusement ? Gamine, tu ne disais pas ça il y a dix-sept jours et-"

" Et huit heures maintenant, oui je sais." Elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée où se tenait Stark, ignorant son interlocutrice. Il avait les mains dans les poches et vu son sourire, la situation avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. "J'ai vraiment besoin de vous, encore une fois je sais! Quelqu'un est entré chez moi, j'en suis sûre et je pourrais parier tout ce que j'ai dessus. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi vous emprunter votre gadget, ils... Ils ont sûrement mis quelque chose chez moi."

" Si le SHIELD était passé chez vous, croyez-moi, vous ne vous en seriez pas rendu compte."

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et respira profondément. Il dut croire qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer car il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, en espérant sûrement la consoler. Mais non, là elle essayait de se retenir de ne pas le frapper, ou de frapper quoi que ce soit. Elle était en colère car si même lui qui avait été témoin des micros dans son café ne la croyait pas, personne ne le ferait. Et là, autant mettre une bombe dans son appartement car il était hors de question qu'elle y remette un pied sans avoir vérifié.

" Écoutez... C'est à la fois compliqué et gênant à expliquer mais je le sais, c'est tout. Quelque chose a bougé chez moi et jamais rien ne bouge dans mon appartement. Prêtez-moi votre porte-clé bizarre et je vous le ramène dans l'heure. Ou dans la soirée car ce n'est pas la porte à côté votre Tour."

Il eut une pause où il lança un regard vers la femme derrière elle. Elle devait sembler assez sincère pour le convaincre car finalement il acquiesça.

" C'est d'accord. Mais hors de question que je laisse une civile en possession de mes " _gadgets_ ", comme vous aimez les appeler." Après ça il disparut dans un ascenseur sans autres explications.

" Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?"

" Ça manière de vous demander de l'attendre ici." La femme en tailleur partit dans la direction opposée de la tour, en soupirant.

* * *

Après quelques minutes à attendre devant la tour, Stark avait débarqué aux commandes d'une voiture hors de prix et à ses côtés était assise Natasha. Elle restait planté là et quand le milliardaire fit rouler ses yeux et que la porte arrière s'ouvrit toute seule elle sursauta et entra dans la voiture. Elle se précipita pour s'attacher quand il démarra en trombe. Il roulait vite, un peu trop à son goût. Mais si elle n'était pas en sûreté en voiture avec Iron Man et Black Widow, elle ne serait sans doute jamais en sécurité. Il s'arrêta devant chez elle, sa voiture faisant tache au milieu du quartier miteux. Même si la question lui avait traversé l'esprit, elle ne lui demanda pas comment il connaissait son adresse. D'autres problèmes la préoccupaient déjà assez pour en plus en rajouter.

Natasha lui tendit la main et elle lui donna les clés de son appartement.

" Si j'ai raté _Les États-Unis ont un incroyable t_ _alent_ pour rien, ça va barder gamine."

Elle ne lui répondit même pas et suivit Natasha à l'intérieur.

" Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a rien d'apparent mais ça l'est pour moi." Elle pointa du doigt la petite table devant la télévision. Ils regardèrent dans cette direction avant de s'échanger un regard, confus. " Vous allez penser que je suis folle, tout le monde pense que je suis folle."

" J'avoue que ça commence à me traverser l'esprit." Natasha semblait renifler l'air en fronçant les sourcils. "À part la forte odeur d'antiseptique comme si quelqu'un avait nettoyé une scène de crime, rien ne me saute aux yeux. C'est ça qui vous chagrine ?"

" Non, c'est... comme ça que ça sent chez moi. Ça n'a rien à voir." Elle prit une inspiration, ses deux mains enfoncées dans son manteau pour éviter qu'on ne les voit trembler. " Quelqu'un est venu et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait mais ils ont touché à mes affaires. Vous voyez la table du salon ? La télécommande est toujours placée parallèlement au programme télé et là, quelqu'un l'a posé sur le magazine." Il y eut un silence.

" Attendez, attendez." Stark se massa les tempes. " Vous venez de me faire déplacer pour une télécommande mal placée ?" Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

" Je savais que vous alliez me prendre pour une folle."

" Alors là oui, vous êtes folle à lier ! Votre appartement est plus qu'intacte, personne n'y a mit les pieds! D'ailleurs on dirait que personne n'y habite, vous êtes sûre que c'est chez vous ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un hôpital."

" Les hôpitaux sont connus pour être pleins de germes, ne comparez pas ça à mon appartement."

Stark se retourna vers Natasha, sûrement pour qu'elle le soutienne mais elle n'en fit rien, inspectant son appartement de près. Au moins elle ne lui avait fait aucun commentaire pour le moment. La rousse lui fit signe d'activer son gadget et il soupira, tout sauf convaincu et plutôt prêt à repartir. Mais il l'écouta et laissa son ' _porte-clés_ ' faire le travail. La pièce principale de son appartement s'illumina de bleu et la même voix qu'elle avait entendu dans son café et devant la tour se fit encore une fois entendre.

" Monsieur, je détecte bel et bien la présence de dispositifs. Cette jeune femme a raison."

Si c'était une toute autre situation elle aurait sûrement poussé un cri de victoire suivit d'un " _Je vous l'avais bien dis_ !" mais elle était horrifiée. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils avaient touché, et Dieu savait aussi que ça la rendrait malade.

* * *

Après qu'ils aient terminé de se débarrasser des micros et autres (elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir les détails), elle leur avait offert une bière et ils s'étaient installés sur sa petite table de cuisine avec la télévision en fond à la demande de Stark.

" Vous avez vraiment l'œil. Ça ne m'étonne même pas que vous ayez reconnu Rogers et Thor à leur première visite. Même s'il faut le dire, il y a plus discret que ces deux là. "

" J'ai une bonne mémoire visuelle, et vous avez vu la taille de Thor ?"

Stark les regardait une part une pendant qu'elles discutaient. Elle voyait bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui demander quel était exactement son problème. Elle n'allait pas leur dire qu'avant de se faire soigner, elle mesurait tous ses meubles avec une règle pour être sûre qu'ils soient à la bonne place ou qu'elle s'était déjà tellement frottée les mains pour les nettoyer qu'elle avait fini par se faire saigner. Maintenant c'était du passé, en tout cas pour la plus grosse partie du souci. A part certaines habitudes (ou troubles obsessionnels compulsifs, comme les appelait son docteur), elle vivait une vie normale. Par exemple, de voir Natasha marcher autour de son appartement en regardant le contenu des étagères et même en touchant certain objet ne la gênait vraiment pas. Avant, elle l'aurait mise dehors sur le champ avant de tout désinfecter.

" Je dois vous remercier, encore. Je suis vraiment désolé d'être venu sonner à votre porte comme ça, ça ne deviendra pas une habitude bien sûr. Mais je ne savais vraiment pas qui aurait pu m'aider à part vous."

" J'ai déjà une petite idée de comment vous aller me ... rembourser."

Elle en avala de travers sa bière et finit par s'étouffer. C'était ça le problème avec Stark, vous aimeriez vraiment l'égorger mais d'un autre côté vous avez besoin de lui, pour sauver le monde et ce genre de bêtises.

" Ça me rappelle notre première rencontre." Il ricana et se leva pour enfiler sa veste. Apparemment l'émission de télé venait de se terminer. " Plus sérieusement, dans une semaine c'est Thanksgiving et j'aurais besoin de vos talents pour la soirée."

Elle jeta un regard à Natasha qui lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Elle avait pris l'habitude de regarder la jeune femme quand quelque chose de tendancieux sortait de la bouche de Stark, juste histoire de savoir si elle devait tout de suite le remettre à sa place ou l'écouter d'abord.

" Mes talents ?"

" Mon amie, que vous avez rencontré un peu plus tôt, une femme tout à fait charmante, souhaite que l'on fête Thanksgiving comme une famille. Sauf que dans notre joyeuse petite famille, personne ne sait rien cuisiner à part du poison."

" Et donc... ?"

" Et donc j'ai besoin de vous."

" Pour cuisiner ?"

" Pour cuisiner. À la Tour. "

" Hors de question."

"Il y aura le capitaine." Il sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était **_ça_** son argument ?

" Je ne vois pas ce que Steve vient fai-"

" Il se sent tellement coupable il est sûr et certain que vous le détestez après cette tragique histoire. C'est pour ça que vous refusez, pas vrai ? Quand il saura ça, il va sûrement se mettre à pleurer."

" Mais non pas du tout !"

" Alors vous acceptez ?"

Elle pianota des doigts sur sa petite table en le fixant du regard. Il avait gagné. Bien sûr qu'il avait gagné et bien sûr qu'il le savait déjà. Mais elle lui devait bien ça.

" D'accord, d'accord. Je viens en début de matinée et avant midi je suis partie."

" Oui ! Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous êtes de la famille de Banner et Pepper sera ravie." Il fit un signe de main et prit la porte de son appartement.

" Je vais finir en thérapie." Elle soupira. _Encore une fois_ , une petite voix lui dit dans un recoin de sa tête. Natasha s'approcha de la table pour récupérer à son tour sa veste, elle avait un de ses livres en mains.

" Ça ne vous gênes pas si je vous l'emprunte ? Je vous le rapporterai, sans faute." Elle lui sourit et fit signe que non. Après ça elle partit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

En se penchant son front rencontra le bois froid de la table et elle laissa échapper un soupire. Elle se demandait s'il était encore possible d'avoir une semaine calme et normale avec ces énergumènes.

* * *

N/A : Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long cette fois, pour un peu développer la personnage. J'ai vu un commentaire à ce propos et comme cette histoire est prévu pour n'être que des morceaux de vie, je ne pense pas faire de long chapitre! Mais ça pourrait changer, on ne sait jamais. Merci encore pour tout vos retours, j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite !


	9. HellsGiving

Disclaimer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il va bien falloir qu'elle explique comment elle s'était retrouvée un midi de Thanksgiving attablée avec les Avengers et la petite amie de l'un d'entre eux, tout ça en prétendant être la nièce d'un autre. Pourtant Iron Man et elle avaient tout prévu, mais en partant du principe que Stark participait au plan ça devait forcément capoter à un moment ou un autre. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour que toutes les courses soient livrées en temps et en heure et elle s'était même occupée des desserts en avance pour gagner du temps. Elle en aurait vite terminé. Après son départ, Nat et Barton étaient censés faire croire à Pepper qu'ils avaient cuisiné avec Stark. Si deux agents du SHIELD super-entraînés n'arrivaient pas à lui faire avaler ça, ils démissionneraient (c'est en tout cas ce que Stark avait exigé, et même Steve semblait d'accord). Mais bien sûr rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Elle s'était levée tôt et après être passée au café s'était rendu à la Tour, le coffre plein de viennoiseries et de tartes (elle avait bien entendu cuisiné les préférées de Thor).

La semaine entre l'accident et Thanksgiving avait été plutôt agréable. Il n'y eut plus aucun incident et les Avengers semblaient vouloir la ménager car ils n'envoyaient plus aucun agent chercher les cafés. Pendant cette semaine ils avaient discuté du menu, chacun apportant sa pierre à l'édifice. Même si au début ils lui avaient tous assuré que les plats leurs importaient peu, qu'ils mangeraient n'importe quoi puisque de toute façon ils étaient des super héros et les super héros mangent tout, qu'ils n'étaient pas difficiles, etc... Mais doucement chacun avait un petite requête par ci ou une petite demande par là. Alors, elle qui était partie d'un simple repas se retrouvait avec un véritable banquet à gérer. Donc la voilà, à 7:00 du matin, devant la Tour et les bras plus que chargés de sacs. Devant elle se trouvait Stark, et dire qu'il avait une sale tête au réveil serait un euphémisme.

"Je ne peux pas croire être déjà levé pour un _repas_. "

"Ça doit être une femme importante si vous vous donnez autant de mal. Tenez, ça et ça." Elle lui refourgua les courses dans les bras au moment où il passait la porte, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se plaindre et de la laisser faire tout le boulot.

Stark n'avait pour une fois rien répondu et juste sourit. Elle avait dû voir juste, celle qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être une pimbêche de première semblait avoir une place importante dans sa vie. Alors qu'elle était repartie à sa voiture chercher les dernières boîtes, il l'attendait planté là dans l'ascenseur, comme un gamin qui était obligé de faire une corvée. Quand elle entra à son tour il marmonna l'étage et l'ascenseur se mit en marche tout seul. Arrivé sur le palier, il lui emboîta le pas sans un mot et elle dû se retenir de ne pas ouvrir la bouche en grand en voyant l'intérieur de la Tour. Elle s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses, comme d'habitude, mais pas _autant_. Absolument tout sentait l'argent et le luxe. Elle le suivit en silence, scannant tout ce qu'elle pouvait du regard. Arrivé à la cuisine, il se racla la gorge pour avoir son attention. C'était une grande cuisine, encore une fois bien trop luxueuse pour elle. Elle se mit directement à la tâche, histoire de ne pas passer la matinée à admirer la déco et le four tournait déjà quand les premiers curieux arrivèrent (Stark avait disparu en une seconde et n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui dire où se trouvaient les ustensiles. Il était sûrement en état de végétation quelque part et sans aucun doute en train d'inventer une perfusion de caféine pour tenir la journée).

Bien sûr le premier était Steve qui rentrait de son jogging et qui resta figé sur le pas de la porte en se rendant compte qu'elle était là, avant de se servir dans le frigo.

"Vous aviez oublié que c'était Thanksgiving aujourd'hui ou vous êtes choqué de voir quelqu'un de debout aussi tôt? "

"Pour être honnête, un peu des deux." Il lui répondit tout en commençant à remplir un véritable plateau-repas plutôt qu'un simple petit déjeuné.

"Vous devriez garder de la place pour ce midi, ça serait triste de devoir tout jeter." Il eut un sourire en coin. Ah oui, elle avait oublié. " Le métabolisme du super soldat, pardon. Allez-y, gavez vous en paix Cap'." Il partit de la cuisine avec un rire amusé et la bouche déjà pleine.

* * *

Natasha apparut en milieu de matinée, avec entre les mains ce qui semblait être le livre qu'elle lui avait emprunté. La rousse lui tendit sans un mot et quand elle le récupéra, elle était étonnée de son poids et l'avait presque fait tomber.

"On dit souvent que l'histoire est assommante mais là, je ne me souvenais pas que c'était si lourd." Elle laissa échapper un rire un peu crispé, Natasha la fixait sans aucune expression mais avec insistance et ça commençait doucement à l'inquiéter. Elle fronça les sourcils en ouvrant le livre et finit par vraiment le lâcher quand elle vit ce qu'il contenait. Nat le rattrapa en plein vol, soit par réflexe soit parce qu'elle savait très bien comment ça finirait.

"Bordel... **Bordel** ! "

"Ne flippez pas comme ça."

"Ne pas _flipper_ ?" Sa voix était partie dans les aiguës avec le choc.

Là, au beau milieu du livre la rousse avait creusé directement dans les pages pour créer un compartiment caché. Et dans ce trou elle avait décidé de placer une arme à feu et ce qui semblait être le chargeur qui l'accompagnait. L'arme n'était pas bien grande mais ça avait réussi à la tétaniser sur place.

"Si vous vouliez vous servir du livre pour faire ça, vous auriez dû me le dire. Je vous l'aurais cédé sans problème." La rousse ricana. Ô non ô non **ô non**.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait pour moi, mais pour vous. Ça pourrait vous sauver la vie, donc vous replacez le livre gentiment à sa place et gardez en tête que s'il arrive quelque chose, il est là pour vous aider."

"Non, non, **non**." Elle recula par réflexe quand Nat lui tendit une nouvelle fois le livre, levant les bras comme pour se protéger. "Non ! Je ne sais pas m'en servir et honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Ça me fait flipper, et vous me faites aussi flipper !"

La rousse soupira, sa patience semblait avoir des limites. Elle lui refourgua l'arme dans la main, se tournant pour être à côté d'elle.

"Ne faites pas l'enfant. Ici c'est le cran de sûreté, vous l'enlevez comme ça et vous gardez bien vos doigts ici, voilà. Soutenez votre bras avec l'autre main, quand on n'a pas l'habitude ça peut surprendre. Et ensuite, vous tirez comme ça." Elle pressa sur son doigt et l'arme fit un ' clic' qui, en réponse, fit sursauter la Canadienne. "Vous le chargez comme ça et retirez le chargeur de la même manière. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. A votre tour, et ne vous mettez pas à pleurer." Elle se pencha un peu pour la regarder. "Merde, vous êtes prête à pleurer là, non?"

"Pourquoi vous me faites faire ça, je ne suis ni dans l'armée ou dans vos histoires. Et je ne suis pas en train de pleurer ! "

Après un énième soupir, Nat resta silencieuse comme pour garder son calme. Et après réflexion, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

"Écoutes. Tu ne pourras pas toujours courir à la Tour pour appeler au secours. Tu dois savoir prendre soin de toi-même." Elle la tutoyait maintenant ? Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus angoissant, ça ou l'arme dans sa main.

C'est à ce moment là que Stark décida de débarquer avec un tablier (tablier Iron Man, il semblait important de le préciser). Natasha referma le livre et le lui refourgua si vite dans les mains qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le glisser dans son sac à main.

"Ah, j'interromps un moment entre filles ? Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois prétendre aider en cuisine. D'ailleurs vous aussi Romanoff."

" Je vais me changer et j'arrive." Elle leur fit un simple signe de tête et disparu dans le couloir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle ne la regarda même pas partir, ayant peur que Stark comprenne et voit le contenu du sac. Elle n'avait même pas un permis de port d'arme. Plus tard, elle en parlera avec Natasha et lui rendra l'arme puis jettera le bouquin. D'ailleurs elle pouvait le voir dépasser de son sac, comme s'il la narguait. Elle remarquait désormais la couverture rouge vermillon et les dorures du titre qui semblait presque ironique quand on y repense : " **URSS** ". Natasha pouvait se montrer pleine d'humour parfois, malheureusement jamais au bon moment.

* * *

La rousse n'étant toujours pas revenue elle se retrouvait en tête à tête avec un Tony Stark qui s'ennuyait à mourir pendant qu'il remuait le contenu d'une casserole. Pendant ce temps elle assaisonnait et y ajoutait d'autres ingrédients, histoire qu'il ne s'endorme pas tout de suite. Alors qu'elle grommelait face au manque d'enthousiasme de son commis de cuisine, il se pencha au dessus d'elle et _renifla_. Oui oui, elle aurait aussi souhaité que ça soit une erreur, mais il venait bien de la sentir.

"Gamine, vous avez mis du parfum."

En réponse elle recula pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Venait-il de perdre la tête ? Avaient-ils tous décidé de perdre la tête aujourd'hui?

"Vous êtes flippant, vous êtes au courant ? Parfois j'ai presque envie d'appeler la police tellement vous me faites flipper." « _Flippant_ » et toutes ses déclinaisons étaient sans aucun doute devenus ses mots favoris.

"Ne changez pas de sujet. Vous avez mis du parfum, et généralement vous n'en portez pas. Ou alors moins, ou peut-être un différent ?" Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et l'instant d'après se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose de grandiose. "C'est pour le capitaine ? Oh oh **oh** , ma chère, si j'avais des doutes maintenant j'en suis sûr."

"Mais c'est quoi votre problème ! Bien sûr que non. C'est un pays libre, j'ai le droit de vouloir sentir bon! " Au lieu de faire glisser les légumes dans la casserole, la moitié finit à côté comme elle s'était agitée en parlant.

"C'est donc ça qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Je vous taquinais simplement mais en fait c'est bien ça." Il renifla une dernière fois. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaise, il préférerait sûrement des notes fruitées plutôt que florales. Mais vous avez bien fait de ne rien porter de trop sexy, c'est un grand sentimental notre capitaine. Il faut le ménager, attention !"

" **Stark** !" Et voilà sa voix repartit dans les aiguës, elle se détestait quand ça lui arrivait. Elle aimerait pouvoir garder son calme face à toute épreuve comme Natasha, elle l'enviait tellement. "J'aimerais rester poli alors arrêtez ça avant que je ne commette l'irréparable."

"Gamine, si vous voulez je peux vous arranger un moment avec lui. Ça vous ferait plaisir ? En remerciement pour aujourd'hui ?" Elle allait le tuer, se rendait-il compte qu'elle tenait un énorme couteau de cuisine dans une main ?

"Alors, vous avez un faible pour Steve ? Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendue compte, je pensais que vous vous intéressiez à Tony." Natasha décida de se montrer à ce moment précis et d'ajouter son grain de sel. Au point où elle en était...

"Mais alors là pas du tout, vous n'aviez pas remarqué Romanoff ? Ça c'est le côté patriotique, les Américaines adorent. Ça, le regard torturé et la mèche blonde au vent."

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et inspira longuement, avec tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre elle aurait préféré être littéralement six pieds sous terre.

"Pour commencer, je ne suis pas Américaine. Ensuite, je n'ai aucun faible pour personne, et pour finir si vous me reniflez encore une fois Stark je vous promets de ruiner votre Thanksgiving et vous pourrez aller cordialement vous gratter pour faire plaisir à votre petite copine."

Il leva les bras en signe de paix, reculant de quelques pas mais son sourire toujours présent. S'il avait eu un drapeau blanc sous la main, il l'aurait sûrement agité au-dessus de la tête.

"D'accord Madame, tout ce que vous voulez Madame."

"Bien." Elle claqua ses mains ensemble pour avoir leurs attentions. " Je finis la farce pour la dinde, je la mets au four, je vous explique comment en prendre soin, je finis la salade, la vinaigrette et dans maximum vingt minutes j'ai disparu." Elle lui retira la cuillère des mains en lui lançant un dernier regard noir avant de se mettre au travail. Elle allait finir ça et elle passerait le reste de sa journée à regarder des vieux films et à se goinfrer de biscuits. Des biscuits et du vin, c'était parfait pour oublier cet idiot et ses idioties. Elle était déjà perdue dans ses pensées en s'imaginant une belle fin de journée quand elle entendu quelqu'un s'exclamer derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, récitant une prière silencieuse à qui voulait bien l'entendre. La dulcinée de Stark était là.

"Alors là, je n'y aurai jamais cru si on me l'avait dit."

Panique à bord. Même Tony s'était raidi à ses côtés. Elle allait comprendre que c'était une mise en scène, qu'elle avait été littéralement engagée par Stark pour leur cuisiner le repas et ça allait terminer en drame. Il y aura sûrement des explosions, des cris, du sang, des balles, des...

"Tony qui cuisine. Ça alors !" Quelque chose clochait, la blonde semblait rayonner de bonheur. "Et vous êtes la nièce du docteur ? Enchantée, veuillez m'excuser pour notre première rencontre, je vous ai prise pour une fan. Vous auriez dû me dire que vous étiez de la famille de Bruce." Elle s'avança et lui serra la main qui ne tenait pas de spatule, puis elle se tourna pour embrasser Tony sur la joue, apparemment ravie et fière de lui.

"Barton m'a tout expliqué en arrivant, et ça à l'air délicieux. Tout l'étage sent divinement bon."

Oui, Clint était bien à la porte et il lui lança un clin d'oeil, tout sourire et très fière de lui-même il semblerait. Et il pouvait l'être, ils venaient sans doute d'éviter une guerre civile ( _NdA: elle était facile celle-là_ ).

"Vous restez pour déjeuner avec nous bien entendu ?"

"Je.." Elle lança des regards de détresse à Tony qui l'ignora, à Natasha qui fit de même et à Barton qui n'essayait même plus de cacher son amusement. "J'ai-"

"Alors c'est décidé. Vous devriez aller vous détendre, votre oncle est dans un des labos, allez donc lui rendre visite. Moi et Tony allons finir ce qu'il reste." Sans un mot elle retira son tablier et sortit de la cuisine, Nat et Barton juste derrière elle. Ils marchèrent le long du couloir et Clint ne tenant plus, se mit à glousser.

"Ça vous fait rire ? Non mais ce n'est pas sérieux ! Je ne vais jamais tenir un repas complet, si elle me pose trop de questions elle va tout de suite se rendre compte que je ne connais pas le docteur Banner." Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux, pleine d'espoir et pensant qu'ils allaient l'aider. "C'est quoi le plan maintenant ? Vous me faites sortir en tyrolienne par une fenêtre du 20ème étage ? Je vous préviens j'ai peur du vide."

"Oh non non non. Vous restez avec nous maintenant. D'ailleurs, on va aller voir Tonton-Banner !" Il s'avança, presque en trottinant tellement l'idée semblait lui plaire. Apparemment la situation était plus hilarante pour certains que pour d'autres.

* * *

Bon ! Ça fait quelque temps que je n'ai pas posté mais me voilà de retour avec cette première partie de Thanksgiving ! Je suis désolée pour le délai, j'ai été très occupée et j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit, effacé, ré-écrit et effacer encore et encore. Je ne sais pas si ça me va mais voilà c'est posté donc trop tard pour regretter ! En espérant que celles et ceux (je pense plus celles !) qui ont commencé cette histoire soient toujours là pour lire la suite, merci pour toutes les reviews pendant mon absence et à très bientôt pour la seconde partie ! \o/


	10. HellsLeaving

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée au beau milieu d'un laboratoire tout ce qu'il y a de plus suspect. Même les _Experts Miami_ n'avaient pas autant de gadget, et pourtant c'était une série fiction. Pour être honnête, elle n'était pas particulièrement douée ou à l'aise avec ce genre de technologie, tout ce qui sortait de _Stark Industries_ lui était étranger, ses parents et surtout ses grands-parents s'en étaient toujours méfiés. Bien sûr ce qu'il exposait au public et ce que contenait ce labo étaient deux choses complètement différentes.

Quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, Bruce n'avait d'abord même pas levé un œil, sûrement habitué à ce qu'on entre et ressort du labo comme d'un moulin. Les deux agents s'étaient juste assis sur de grands tabourets, un si gros sourire aux lèvres que ça finirait par leur fendre le visage en deux. La situation les amusait beaucoup trop, ça en devenait irritant pour elle. Bruce était toujours occupé, penché sur un des ordinateurs holographiques. Une voix finit par se faire entendre du plafond, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'y fera jamais.

"Docteur, Mr Stark tenait à vous faire savoir que vous aviez son entière confiance pour mettre au point une histoire plausible avec votre nièce fictive."

Il s'arrêta net.

"Ma nièce ?" Il finit enfin par se retourner, il vit d'abord Nat, ensuite Clint et pour finir la _nièce_ en question. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, laissant échapper un long soupire. "Je vous l'avais pourtant bien dit que ce plan ne fonctionnerait pas."

Elle était déjà angoissée mais si même lui n'était pas convaincu, elle ferait mieux de fuir maintenant. Finalement, cette histoire de tyrolienne pourrait être pas mal du tout.

"Le plan a fonctionné puisque Pepper y croit. Sauf qu'il y a eu un petit, mais vraiment tout petit, imprévu." Clint se marrait.

"Il y a toujours un imprévu avec vous." Le docteur marmonna avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de se masser l'arrête du nez. Il soupira encore. "Je n'ai même pas de frère ou de sœur, comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait être ma nièce. Il suffit que Pepper regarde un dossier et c'est fichu."

Nat fit rouler ses yeux, l'air de dire « _bande d'amateurs_ ». Ça allait prendre du temps.

* * *

Et du temps ils n'en avaient pas eu énormément. C'est Nat qui s'était occupée de relier leurs deux histoires. Et dans les grandes lignes, ça donnait quelque chose comme ça : Bruce était un grand ami du père de notre serveuse, ils étaient comme des frères donc naturellement quand elle était petite, elle prenait le docteur pour un membre de sa famille. Ils avaient perdu contact quand son père s'était finalement posé au Canada, mais se sont retrouvés il n'y a pas longtemps à New York quand Bruce est revenu d'Inde juste avant les débuts des Avengers. C'était une histoire simple et plus que plausible, le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas vus pendant plusieurs années peut expliquer qu'il y ait une certaine distance entre eux.

Avec leurs petites histoires en tête ils s'étaient installés autour d'une table avec tous les plats qu'elle avait concocté un peu plus tôt. Thor était déjà prêt à remplir son assiette quand Pepper toussota pour avoir son attention.

"Thor, nous devons commencer par la Bénédicité."

Et à ça, même Stark s'était étouffé. Thor la regardait comme si elle était folle, Nat le faisait avec plus de subtilité mais le sentiment était le même.

"Qu'est-ce que cette _chose_ encore? Ça nous empêche de manger ?" Le grand blond se retourna vers les autres dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse, mais Clint ricanait déjà et elle eut du mal à ne pas faire de même.

"Et bien nous devons réciter cette prière pour remercier Dieu, plus précisément le nôtre, de ce repas. C'est une coutume à Thanksgiving." Pepper était patiente, on se doit de lui accorder ça.

"Mais les dieux n'y sont pour rien madame. Si vous deviez remercier quelqu'un c'est la cuisinière ou le supermagasin."

Cette fois si elle se mit à ricaner aussi, mais de manière beaucoup moins discrète. Ce qui lui valut un soupire d'exaspération de Pepper et un clin d'œil et Clint. Thor était un véritable cadeau envoyé du ciel. Littéralement.

* * *

Attablé avec Banner à sa droite et Natasha à sa gauche et après avoir récité la prière pour faire plaisir à Pepper, le déjeuner put enfin commencer. Les conversations tournaient autour de sujets normaux, car ils étaient des gens normaux et que tout était absolument normal. Sauf que pas du tout, rien n'était normal et Banner semblait aussi gêné qu'elle quand Pepper leur posait des questions sur leurs familles. Finalement c'était Tony qui répondait à la majorité des questions, c'était souvent vague mais parfois il était trop proche de la réalité. Elle en était sûre maintenant, il avait étudié son dossier car il y avait beaucoup trop de détails. Elle allait lui en toucher deux mots quand cette mascarade sera terminée. Alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard, elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le bras à sa droite et se retourna pour voir que la place où était censé être Banner était vide (il s'était sans doute éclipsé pour prendre l'air, ou il avait fui à toutes jambes, ça dépend du point de vue) et que c'était son voisin qui venait de l'interpeller.

"Oui ? Oh, pardon Steve." Elle lui fit passer le plat qu'il voulait. De l'autre côté de la table Thor et lui semblaient occupés à finir tous les plats. N'importe qui mangerait comme ces deux là finirait par peser 3 tonnes mais eux ressemblaient juste à deux dieux grecs. Ou nordique, pour le coup. Elle abandonna la conversation avec Stark, c'était plus prudent pour le moment et décida de plutôt discuter avec eux.

"Thor, je peux vous poser une question ?"

"Mais bien sûre jeune dame." Dit-il entre deux bouchées et en lui souriant, tout ça sans que rien ne tombe de sa bouche ou sans avoir l'air d'un cochon. Sans doute un autre truc de dieu que elle simple mortelle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

"Vous venez d'Asgard, n'est ce pas ?" Son sourire devint plus doux juste en mentionnant sa terre natale, et il acquiesça simplement. "Donc toutes les légendes sur votre monde ne sont pas totalement fausses ? "

"Il semblerait que non. Je suis bien Thor, fils d'Odin et j'ai bel et bien Mjöllnir en ma possession."

"Alors vous êtes bien marié avec Sif ?" Sur ses mots il s'étouffa et le capitaine dut lui frapper dans le dos pour l'aider, tout en se moquant gentiment de lui. "Car c'est ce qui est raconté dans les légendes et..." elle hésita un peu. "Il y a pas mal de choses qui m'ont toujours paru incroyable. Par exemple votre frère aurait procréé un loup et un serpent avec une géante-"

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase car cette fois Thor éclata de rire, comme si elle venait de finir un sketch de stand-up hilarant. Malgré n'avoir aucun doute sur ses talents de comique, elle était sûre de n'avoir fait aucune blague. Le capitaine avait haussé les sourcils, pas convaincu par la mythologie nordique il semblerait.

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas ?" Toujours en train de rire, il fit signe que non, les épaules toujours secouées du fou rire dont il venait d'être victime. "Enfin, si ça vous intéresse je vous prêterais un livre sur le sujet, ces mythes me paraissent encore plus inconcevable depuis notre rencontre."

"Vous avez de bien étranges histoires, Midgardiens. Mais j'accepte votre proposition." Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et finit son assiette, se resservant du vin. "D'étranges histoires mais des plats d'une grande richesse. Je ne connaissais pas ce Thanksgiving mais je pourrais m'y habituer."

"C'est vrai, ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas fêté Thanksgiving et même là je n'avais jamais eu d'aussi bonne chose à manger."

"Je vous remercie tous les deux. Mais j'avoue que je m'en doutais un peu, comme vous avez vidé tous les plats j'avais déjà un petit indice." Elle fit un clin d'œil à Thor. "Mais Steve, vous ne faisiez pas de repas de Thanksgiving avec votre famille étant plus jeune ?"

"Il n'y avait que moi et ma mère, donc ce n'était jamais de grands repas. Et pour être honnête nous n'en avions pas les moyens M'dame." Il lui sourit tout de même, et dieu sait qu'elle était gênée à cet instant. Elle aurait dû se douter que dans les années 30/40, les familles aisées devaient être rare et que pour qu'il se retrouve au milieu de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, c'est que sa famille ne l'était vraiment pas.

"Je.. veuillez m'excuser. J'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus et-"

"Il n'y a pas de mal. Ce Thanksgiving compensera les autres." Et son sourire se fit plus franche, toujours de cette manière honnête et qui semblait sans aucune arrière-pensées.

Même si depuis le début elle avait respecté les Avengers et n'avait aucun problème avec ceux qui étaient "différents", elle faisait aussi partie de ces gens qui ne croient pas tout ce qui passe à la télé ou qui fait la une des journaux. Si vous écoutez la presse et les journalistes, une semaine ce sont des monstres qui vous tueront pendant votre sommeil et l'autre ils sont les plus grands héros jamais connus. Et elle ne croyait ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour elle rien n'était blanc ou noir, et même eux ne pouvaient pas être parfait. Elle en avait de plus en plus la preuve en les côtoyant chaque jour. Ils avaient des défauts, souvent de gros défauts, comme n'importe quel être humain. Mais quand Steve Rogers lui souriait comme ça, elle avait du mal à voir autre chose que du blanc, sans aucune nuance de gris. À cet instant ça ne l'étonnait même pas que des centaines de soldats l'aient suivi aveuglément, on avait juste envie de lui faire confiance. Et alors qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une cruche à le fixer comme ça, elle se mit soudainement à entendre de la musique.

Oui, de la musique. Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue et son regard se posa sur Stark et son stupide rictus aux lèvres. Il venait de commander à un de ses stupides robots de démarrer une stupide musique qui était stupidement romantique. Et il n'avait même pas besoin de le dire à voix haute pour qu'elle comprenne les mots qui étaient prêts à sortir de sa bouche : « _Je le savais gamine._ »

* * *

Finalement elle s'était sortie de cette situation grâce à Clint qui s'était mis à danser avec Natasha, cette dernière pas du tout ravie de la situation. Elle en profita pour se lever avec des plats vides et disparut dans la cuisine pour commencer la vaisselle, au moins là-bas il n'y avait personne. Elle aurait dû répondre à Stark, elle aurait dû lui faire ravaler son sourire idiot et peut-être même lui casser quelques une de ses dents. Mais non, au lieu de ça elle venait juste de lui donner la confirmation qu'il espérait. Et pour clarifier la situation, non elle ne craquait pas pour le capitaine. Pas officiellement. Pas plus que n'importe qui. Tout le monde devait avoir un faible pour lui, non ? C'est un peu comme le chocolat, les chatons, les siestes, la paix dans le monde et les koalas. Tout le monde les appréciait ! Et bien voilà ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça, elle appréciait le capitaine comme elle aimait les koalas. Ce serait parfait si Stark pouvait comprendre ça, mais non il fallait qu'il détourne la situation pour la torturer. Elle fut interrompu par un frappement à la porte et vit Stark avec des plats plein les mains.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire par amour. Elle finira par me transformer en garçon de café. Vous pourrez bientôt m'engager à plein temps." Il soupira et lâcha la vaisselle dans l'évier à côté d'elle. "Gamine, il faut qu'on parle. Je vous arrange le coup du siècle et pour me remercier vous êtes presque partie en courant ? Rogers pense avoir fait une bêtise, vous auriez dû voir sa tête, si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à baver devant vous trouveriez ça aussi drôle que moi."

"J'aime les koalas. "

"Je vous demande pardon ?" Il haussa un sourcil.

" Je... oubliez ça." Et avant qu'il n'ait pu ré-ouvrir la bouche et la noyer sous ses conneries, elle prit la parole. "Si vous dites un mot Stark, je risque de m'énerver. Vous ne m'avez jamais vu énervée je crois ?" Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se re-pencher sur le plat qu'elle nettoyait peut-être un peu trop fort car elle venait de décaper certaines dorures de l'assiette. "Et bien laissez moi vous dire que n'est pas beau à voir. Je vais vous faire regretter les extraterrestres ou autres trucs, machins et choses que vous avez croisé dans votre carrière de robot." Elle se rinça les mains et les sécha pour vraiment lui faire face, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. "En fait, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là. Comment êtes-vous au courant pour mon grand-père ? Et mes parents ?" Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle lui coupa la parole avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la prendre. "Non, j'ai changé d'avis ne me répondez pas. J'ai très bien compris et sachez que ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Ça vous fait une belle jambe, je m'en doute bien mais **_bordel_** je ne me suis pas ruée sur google dés que je vous ai rencontré pour tout savoir sur votre vie et les petits potins qu'on pouvait raconter sur vous. Alors ça aurait été sympa si vous m'aviez fait preuve d'un minimum de respect pour faire de même et de ne pas fouiller dans ce qui ne vous regarde pas."

"Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas allé sur google mais sur les dossiers du SHIE-"

Elle lui jeta son torchon en pleine tête, furieuse. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, et pas de peur cette fois mais bien de colère.

"Ecoutez, je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous faire confiance. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr pour être honnête. Gamine, vous n'allez pas me faire une scène pour si peu ?"

"Si peu ? Si peu !" Elle se mit à rire, plus un ricanement nerveux qu'autre chose. "Vous n'avez pas à fouiller dans la vie privée des gens, Stark."

"Je comprends que ça puisse gêner quand on a quelque chose à cacher." Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un tel sérieux qu'elle n'était même plus sûre de bien avoir Tony Stark devant elle. Et aussi vite qu'il était apparu, cet air sur son visage avait disparu. "Il ne faut pas vous vexer, voyez ça comme un check de routine, un petit teste comme à l'école, juste pour savoir si vous êtes vraiment apte à être... Disons... _proche_ des Avengers."

"Vous pouvez gratter autant que vous voulez dans mon passé et dans les papiers du SHIELD, je n'ai jamais rien fait." Elle lui tourna le dos et enfila son manteau en vitesse.

"Gamine, où allez-vous ?" Il fronça les sourcils, il savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et ça ne semblait pas lui plaire.

"Je pars. Personne n'aimerait avoir à ajouter « _Homicide volontaire du grand Iron Man_ » sur mon dossier, n'est ce pas ?"

Elle prit son sac et passa à côté de lui sans un regard, en quelques enjambées rapides elle était dans l'ascenseur, s'énervant sur le bouton pour que la porte se ferme derrière elle plus rapidement. Stark n'essaya pas de la rattraper et c'était tant mieux, elle l'aurait presque remercié pour ça. Être en colère ne lui réussissait absolument pas et s'il voulait encore avoir une discussion avec elle sur ce sujet, il serait préférable qu'elle se soit calmée avant.

* * *

 **NdA** : Voilà la suite de ce chapitre de l'enfer ! J'aurais aimé dire que c'était plus facile que la première partie mais pas du tout. Je voulais vraiment gratter un peu mon personnage mais pas trop mais un peu quand même. :D L'enfer ! J'espère que mes premier(e)s lecteurs/lectrices sont toujours dans le coin pour lire la suite et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Les prochains seront normalement plus rapides à sortir, et ne devraient pas me poser autant de soucis, tout du moins je l'espère ! Merci encore pour toutes les reviews, les follows et les favs. A bientôt !


	11. Defense

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

On ne peut pas dire qu'elle lui en voulait vraiment, et ça même si une part d'elle voulait bouder comme une gamine. Le problème c'est qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il avait le droit de douter et pourquoi il devait s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un danger. Même s'il ne fallait pas avoir fait des années d'études pour voir qu'elle était sûrement plus inoffensive qu'un enfant de quatre ans. Surtout que si on se mettait à chercher la petite bête, ce sont _eux_ qui avaient commencé à venir dans son café et pas le contraire.

Mais elle comprenait, même si la manière dont Stark s'y était prit était plus que détestable, elle comprenait. Et le fait de comprendre et de lui trouver des raisons l'énervait, sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Le vendredi et samedi suivant Thanksgiving ont été complètement normal, enfin aussi normal que sa vie était avant qu'ils apparaissent. Elle a ouvert son café et s'était préparée à une dure journée mais pas énormément de clients ont passé le seuil de sa porte ce qui lui laissa bien trop de temps pour réfléchir et ruminer ses soucis. Et bien entendu silence radio des Avengers.

Comme il restait un peu moins d'un mois avant Noël et que cette saison était souvent très mouvementée pour elle, elle était restée au café plus tard que d'habitude pour préparer son inventaire et faire un dernier grand nettoyage. Cette saison était sûrement sa préférée de l'année, pas particulièrement car elle rentrait chez elle complètement lessivée mais plutôt l'ambiance des rues illuminées, l'odeur des sapins, et ce sentiment chaleureux qui planait dans l'air... Oui, parfois elle pouvait aussi se montrer bourrée de clichés et niaise à souhait.

Elle passa la porte de son appartement avec un gros classeur dans les bras, pour ces deux jours de congé elle déciderait quels desserts et recette de café elle choisirait cette année. Pour tenter de faire concurrence aux _Starbucks_ qui poussaient comme de la mauvaise herbe dans son quartier, elle essayait de rester " _à la page_ ", quelques cafés lattés bien trop sucrés suffisaient pour ne pas devoir mettre la clef sous la porte. Elle imaginait déjà les décorations qu'elle pourrait faire sur les cookies quand elle s'étonna d'entendre des bruits de balles et des hurlements venant de la pièce voisine. Elle avait une toute petite entrée et de là elle pouvait voir une bonne partie de son salon. Donc pas difficile de reconnaître Natasha qui, dans un de ses pyjamas, était vautrée dans le canapé et devant une série policière. Elle aurait sursauté s'il n'était pas aussi tard. Et si elle n'était presque pas soulagée de voir l'un d'entre eux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

"On ne se dit plus bonsoir?"

"Bonsoir." Elle fit quelques pas et déposa ses affaires sur la petite table qui lui servait plus de bureau que de table de cuisine et retira son manteau. "Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question."

"Moi ça va très bien et vous?"

"Oui, oui pardon. Comment allez-vous?" Elle se rapprocha du canapé et attrapa la télécommande pour couper le son de la télé. "Natasha, répondez s'il vous plaît."

La rousse soupira et s'assit de manière plus présentable, même si c'était dur de le faire dans un des pyjamas ridicule qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire de notre serveuse.

"A vrai dire... je ne vous savais pas fan de chats, vous avez littéralement une collection de t-shirts avec des chatons dessus." Comment éviter le sujet, en dix leçons par Black Widow.

"Ils sont mignons, toujours propres et ils savent se débrouiller tout seul. Qui n'aime pas les chats ?"

"Je pensais que vous préfériez les koalas."

Silence. Voilà quelque chose d'embarrassant comme elle n'en avait plus vécu depuis très longtemps. Au moins... deux jours ?

"Il vous a tout raconté ?" La rousse fit signe que non en secouant la tête brièvement, elle tapota la place sur le canapé à côté d'elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir et c'est ce qu'elle fit sans broncher, bien trop gênée pour en rajouter ou avoir un peu de répondant.

"J'ai tout entendu ou plutôt tout écouté, ça dépend du point de vue." Elle fit une pause pour la jauger avant de continuer. "Vous comprenez que c'est quasiment une procédure. Et qu'au départ c'est moi qui ai voulu qu'on vous étudie de plus près."

Elle haussa les sourcils, un peu choquée. Même si au début Natasha avait été froide avec elle, en à peu près un mois ça s'était amélioré si elle se souvenait bien. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle s'était renseignée sur elle, mais ça pourrait expliquer son changement de comportement. Et maintenant qu'elle savait, c'était plus que logique venant d'un agent comme elle.

"Je comprends pourquoi vous aviez besoin de faire ça." La rousse haussa un sourcil, intriguée. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette réponse. "Mais même si je comprends, ça me pose problème."

"Vous avez des soucis plus urgents à vous occuper de toute façon."

"Pardon ?"

"Votre mère a essayé de vous appeler une bonne trentaine de fois depuis que je suis là." Elle pointa le téléphone fixé sur le mur, des lumières clignotaient de partout pour indiquer qu'elle avait reçu des messages et raté des appels. Nat ricanait. "Et ça ne fait même pas une heure que je me suis installée ici."

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, se laissant glisser un peu plus dans le canapé. Comme elle avait éteint son téléphone portable dans la journée, bien sûr sa mère allait la harceler du moment où elle pensait qu'elle serait chez elle.

"Elle ne me lâchera pas."

"Votre mère a raison, il faudrait que vous appreniez à vous défendre. Sur ce point, on est tout à fait d'accord." Romanoff pianotait sur l'accoudoir du canapé, comme si de rien n'était.

"Vous avez écouté mes messages? Ça s'arrêtera quand cette invasion de ma vie privée exactement?" Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Notre chère serveuse soupira une énième fois et ralluma son téléphone portable, qui commença à vibrer par le nombre de textos qu'elle avait raté dans la journée. "Je lui ai parlé de la... situation. Comme je pensais que vous ne reviendriez jamais dans mon café, je lui ai tout raconté. Si j'avais su..." Elle se passa la main sur le visage. "Elle s'est bien sûr tout de suite inquiétée, au début pour rien. Ensuite j'ai été bête et je lui ai raconté pour les micros chez moi et au café. Mais je devais en parler pour relativiser, sauf qu'elle a paniqué encore plus que moi." Elle rit doucement. "Vous imaginez, quelqu'un de plus inquiet que moi ? Mais c'est après ça qu'elle commença à divaguer."

"Elle a raison."

"Elle divague. Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre ces cours d'autodéfense. De toute façon j'ai la force d'un nouveau-né, ça ne servirait à rien!"

"La force vient avec l'entraînement, vous pensez qu'on est né comme ça ?"

"Je suis sûre que Thor faisait déjà des trous dans les murs à la naissance, juste en jetant son hochet !"

"Thor ne compte pas." Nat sourit en coin.

"Et Hulk, il s'est entraîné ?"

"Non c'était un accident, il... Ça ne compte pas non plus!" Cette fois si elle riait, secouant la tête doucement. "Eux sont bâtis pour se protéger des choses qui dépassent l'humanité."

"Et si je suis en danger il ne me suffirait pas tout simplement de crier ? Ou de tourner un projecteur dans le ciel comme dans Batman ?" Nat secoua la tête brièvement, sans aucun doute elle devait encore être exaspérée.

"Malheureusement non." Nat lui tendit un petit bout de papier plié. "Voilà l'heure et l'adresse de votre premier cours d'autodéfense demain. C'est n'est pas très loin de chez vous, donc aucune excuse. Et je serais là, donc si vous me posez un lapin je viendrais vous tirer de chez vous de force s'il le faut." Elle lui sourit de toute ses dents, un sourire bien flippant. "Et personne ne me pose de lapin. "

Après ça, elle se leva sans même attendre de réponse pour éviter qu'elle ne proteste encore une fois. Elle enfila sa veste en cuir par-dessus le haut de pyjama ridicule et enfila ses bottes. Le téléphone se mit à sonner à ce moment-là, Nat rît et lui jeta le téléphone sur le canapé avant de décamper. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre car elle savait qu'elle devrait discuter un siècle avec sa mère, et elle était déjà exténuée.

* * *

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la discussion n'avait duré qu'une petite heure. Elle lui avait parlé de Nat et du cours d'autodéfense qu'elle venait de lui forcer de prendre et sa mère s'était adoucie, et la félicita de se faire des amis qui tiennent la route et qui l'influençait dans le bon sens. Sa mère ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'on ne tient pas tête à ce genre d' _amis_. Et puis c'était presque ironique quand on sait que c'est à cause de ces " _amis_ " qu'elle se tenait devant un petit gymnase de quartier miteux. Elle se tenait droite comme un **i** devant la porte, déjà habillée en vieux vêtement de sport qu'elle avait trouvé au fond d'un tiroir et ses cheveux relevés pour ne pas la gêner. Dire qu'elle se sentait mal et à deux doigts de vomir serait un euphémisme. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le sport, n'en avait jamais fait à par marcher d'un point A à un point B, et ça pour une excellente raison. Vous savez le nombre de microbe qu'il y a dans un gymnase comme celui-ci ? Le nombre de gens qui ont transpiré sur les tapis, depuis des générations ? L'odeur, les pieds nues, la poussière. Et les vestiaires ! Ne parlons même pas des vestiaires et de leurs douches. Depuis l'extérieur, elle pouvait déjà sentir toutes ces saloperies se coller à sa peau. Elle essayait d'inspirer et d'expirer longuement pour contrôler sa nausée et ses nerfs, comme le lui avait conseillé son psy, mais c'était vraiment compliqué.

Soudainement la grande porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et un homme en sortit. Ce dernier empestait la transpiration, son t-shirt en était mouillé. Elle fixa un point en face d'elle et essaya encore une fois de contrôler sa respiration mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Jamais elle ne survivrait si elle entrait là-dedans, elle n'en serait pas capable. Elle était tellement absorbée qu'elle ne vit pas la voiture se garer sur le trottoir en face, ni les deux personnes s'approcher d'elle.

"Romanoff j'ai l'impression que c'est la pire idée que vous n'ayez jamais eut. Regardez, elle est prête à s'évanouir. "

Elle ne se retourna même pas quand elle entendit la voix de Stark, elle devait se concentrer, l'homme n'était pas très loin, en train de s'allumer une cigarette. Ça empestait tout autour et elle détestait l'odeur de tabac. C'était la goutte d'eau et elle décampa, pas en courant mais presque. Après seulement quelques mètres elle sentit une main l'attraper par-derrière et la força à s'arrêter. C'était Nat qui n'avait pas l'air contente du tout.

"Vous pensez aller **où** comme ça ? Si c'est à cause de Tony, il voulait vraiment venir. On ne dirait pas comme ça, car c'est toujours de Stark dont on parle, mais il semble s'en vouloir. Je peux le renvoyer à la Tour si ça vous gêne."

Elle secoua la tête pour indiquer que non, elle ne pouvait pas desserrer les lèvres. Elle s'en fichait qu'il y ait Stark, pour être honnête elle était presque soulagée de le voir, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Mais là elle voulait juste continuer à marcher loin d'ici mais Nat la tenait fermement et Stark les avait finalement rattrapé.

"Vous me faites toujours la tête gamine ?"

"Non, je..." Elle fit une pause, elle se rendait bien compte que sa voix était faible mais c'était mieux que de garder le silence comme une timbrée. "Je ne peux pas y aller."

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez. Vous êtes à quelques mètres du gymnase." La rousse s'impatientait mais elle venait d'avoir une nouvelle vague de nausée rien qu'à la mention de cette salle de sport, elle porta sa main à sa bouche.

"Rentrons à la Tour. Et vous venez avec nous." Dit-il simplement après l'avoir rapidement observé et se dirigea vers sa voiture, qu'elle s'étonnait de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt tellement elle ne collait pas avec le panorama et aussi car elle était d'un rouge vif à vous crever les yeux. Pourquoi tout chez lui devait être aussi tape-à-l'œil ?

"On en a déjà discuté Tony, elle ira prendre ces cours." Si elle n'avait la gorge aussi nouée, elle se serait énervée qu'on parle d'elle comme d'une enfant. Ça ressemblait à quoi les discussions à la Tour ? Est ce qu'ils font des tours de gardent comme des parents divorcés ?

"Oui, mais pas ici." Il leur fit signe de les suivre, s'impatientant, et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Installé dans la voiture, Stark lui jeta un regard à travers le rétroviseur. "Gamine, si vous vomissez dans ma voiture, je vous jetterais la tête la première dans une décharge publique."

* * *

Arrivée à la tour, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. L'intérieur de la voiture de Stark sentait le propre et le neuf, elle s'y sentait bien et ça malgré qu'il conduise comme s'il voulait tous les tuer. Elle avait tout de même pu se détendre, ses nausées étaient quasiment du passé et elle avait retrouvé sa voix. Ils avaient monté les étages en silence, Stark sortit en premier de l'ascenseur et elles le suivirent dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une salle de sport flambant neuve et remplie de gadgets ultra high-tech (ça, ce n'était plus vraiment choquant).

"Voilà, Romanoff vous pouvez lui donner des cours ici. De toute façon la salle est libre à cette heure-ci, c'est pas comme si vous alliez gêner quelqu'un ou qu'on vous avait fait une place rien que pour vous, ne commencez pas à vous imaginer des choses." Quand Stark commence à montrer qu'il a un cœur quelque part dans son corps, il préfère très vite se défiler. "On va dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner, donc arrêtez de me faire la tête maintenant c'est compris ?"

"Je ne vous fais pas la tête."

"Ah ?" Il referma la porte juste avant qu'elle puisse y entrer. "Alors on oublie ça et je vous laisse retourner dans l'autre gymnase remplit de bactéries ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Encore quelques choses dont ils devront discuter très prochainement. Même s'il était clair qu'il avait lu sa situation dans son dossier, où il devait être écrit noir sur blanc qu'elle consultait un psychologue, elle avait cultivé l'espoir qu'il n'était pas mentionné pourquoi. Même si honnêtement, l'épisode à l'appartement avait dû le mettre sur la piste. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça qu'il soit au courant. Au moins ça lui avait évité de se retrouver au milieu d'une salle de sport dégoûtante.

"En fait vous avez raison, je boude quand même un peu..." Natasha leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par ces deux enfants qu'elle devait supporter et poussa la porte pour y entrer. Quand à lui il commençait à partir.

"Stark, Attendez."

"Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Monsieur Stark."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Natasha pour être sûre qu'elle n'était pas encore en train de l'écouter, déjà que c'était dur à dire, si en plus il y avait des témoins ça deviendrait encore plus compliqué. Elle se recoiffa nerveusement alors que Stark attendait sagement, les bras croisés.

"Je voulais vous remercier, vraiment."

"C'est tout ? Même pas de déclaration d'amour ? Ni même de proposition scandaleuse ? Vous me décevez beaucoup gamine."

Elle lui sourit malgré tout, même si Tony Stark était un personnage plus qu'insupportable, et que vous aviez envie de lui briser un os ou deux par jour, on s'habitue trop vite à l'avoir autour de soi. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait réussi à lui manquer en quelques jours, mais presque.

Elle finit par rejoindre Natasha qui était déjà debout au milieu du tatami en train de s'étirer. En déposant sa veste et ses affaires dans un coin, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir le regard insistant de la rousse.

"Allez-y, demandez-moi ça a l'air de vous démanger." Elle s'attendait déjà au pire.

"L'autre jour dans la cuisine, j'avais raison pas vrai ? Vous craquez pour Stark. Ils pensent tous que vous n'avez d'yeux que pour le Captain, mais j'ai un 6ème sens." Elle se tapota le bout du nez." J'ai du flaire pour ça."

"Une bonne fois pour toutes, **je** ne **craque** pour **personne**!" Elle aurait dû s'en douter que ce sujet réapparaîtrait tôt ou tard.

"Heureusement que j'ai parié sur Stark, je vais me faire un paquet d'argent."

"Q- **Quoi** ? Vous avez parié sur moi ?" Elle lui fit face, les deux mains sur les hanches. "Oh _oh_ , je vois. C'est vous et Barton pas vrai ? Les agents super-spéciaux n'ont pas assez de travail plutôt que de s'intéresser à la vie sentimentale inexistante d'une honnête citoyenne ?" Nat haussa les épaules.

"On s'ennuie souvent quand on attend pour les missions, ça nous aide à passer le temps. Et il n'y a pas que Clint et moi. Thor et Bruce aussi, ils ont tous parié sur Steve. Mais nous savons toutes les deux comment ça finira..." La rousse eut un tel sourire qu'elle était à deux doigts de prendre peur. Elle en venait presque à regretter le temps où Nat ne lui décrochait même pas un regard.

"Vous savez, j'ai habité dans une petite maison avec toute ma famille pendant dix-huit longues années. Et on était six sous un même toit, mais jamais avant aujourd'hui je n'avais ressenti autant d'intrusion dans ma vie privée! C'est complètement dingue." Elle soupira d'exaspération et se frotta le visage, cette journée était vraiment mal partie et il était seulement 10:00 du matin. "Vous vous rendez compte que Stark a une petite amie ? Ou femme, ils sont peut-être mariés et ça serait encore plus malsain de votre part."

Nat ricana encore une fois et secoua la tête. Elle s'amusait à la torturer avec ce sujet et elle avait bien raison car toute inquiétude de microbes ou de maladies ne semblait plus l'occuper. Elle avait enfin retrouvé toutes ses couleurs. Il fallait avouer qu'elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups en parlant de Steve et de Tony, alors pourquoi s'arrêter. La rousse s'amusait de la situation et elle arrivait à détendre la jeune femme par la même occasion, que demander de plus ?

"Commençons. Déjà votre position n'est pas correcte."

"Comment ça ?" Elle ne s'attendait pas à enchaîner directement, elle se tenait toujours les mains sur les hanches. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger Nat l'avait retourné par terre en une seconde, et même si le tatami était supposé adoucir la chute, elle eut l'impression que tous les os de son corps s'étaient fêlés.

"Si vous vous teniez mieux, je n'aurais pas pu vous mettre à terre si facilement. Debout, on reprend."

* * *

Et voilà comment se déroulèrent les deux heures qui suivirent. Même si Nat s'efforçait d'être pédagogue, de prendre son temps et de lui apprendre à tomber sans se faire mal et de manière à pouvoir se relever tout de suite, notre chère serveuse rentra chez elle complètement lessivée et des bleus partout. Elle avait fait la découverte de muscles qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné avoir, mais avant même qu'elle puisse en profiter Natasha les avait réduit en bouillit en l'écrasant encore et encore sur le sol. Heureusement que c'était l'hiver et qu'elle pouvait porter des longues manches sinon ses clients auraient pu se poser des questions. La rousse voulait répéter ces séances chaque semaine, sauf si elle n'était pas à New York. Dans quel cas la jeune femme devait quand même venir à la Tour pour se muscler et faire de l'exercice, parce que d'après elle " _les mouches ne vivent pas très longtemps_."

Soyez honnête, elle allait mourir n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **NdA** : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bon le petit froid avec Stark n'aura pas duré bien longtemps, et je suis sûre de ne pas être la seule à qui ça fait plaisir ! Encore merci pour tous vos retours, j'ai reçu des commentaires qui, malgré une grosse journée de boulot, m'ont donné envie d'écrire ce chapitre petit à petit ! Merci encore à tous ! A très bientôt !


	12. Personal Robot

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle avait souhaité mourir. Si hier elle souffrait, aujourd'hui elle avait déjà un pied dans la tombe. Respirer lui faisait mal, elle avait tendu le bras pour prendre son téléphone et ça lui avait pris de longues secondes et quelques obscénités pour l'atteindre. Quand elle vit qu'il était déjà midi passé, elle voulut se dépêcher de se lever, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle eut. Heureusement que le lundi était un jour fermé pour le café, car ce matin tout le monde se serait cassé le nez sur une porte fermée.

Même après une douche bouillante, son corps lui faisait toujours autant mal. Son téléphone sonna et elle mit une nouvelle fois du temps à l'attraper. Depuis quand juste levé le bras lui donnait-il l'impression de se faire démembrer ? Quand elle vit le gros « **N** »au milieu de l'écran, elle savait déjà qui c'était.

« Vous avez mon numéro maintenant ? » Elle entendit la rousse ricaner à l'autre bout du fil.

« Et vous avez le mien. Vous êtes fâchés depuis longtemps avec les salutations ? Jamais un bonjour ! Moi qui pensais qu'en tant que gérante d'un café, vous deviez être au sommet de la politesse, je suis déçu. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Le fait même d'exister m'est pénible… Certains bleus sont maintenant verdâtres, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une côte fêlée. Pour être honnête j'ai bien envie de mettre fin à mes jours. »

« Bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'entraînement d'hier a bien fonctionné. » La rousse avait l'air fier d'elle, si le fait de s'agiter ne la faisait pas souffrir autant, elle se serait sûrement énervée. « Ah, j'ai quelqu'un à côté de moi qui veux vous parler. Attendez »

Quelqu'un qui voulait lui parler ? Sûrement Stark pour se moquer d'elle encore une fois. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de le supporter, là tout de suite, dans son état. Sachant que la veille, en sortant de la tour en boitant, elle l'avait vue en train de lui faire signe depuis une baie vitrée, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres. Alors, elle se préparait mentalement à avoir affaire à lui, trouvant une position confortable dans son canapé si jamais elle s'agitait un peu trop. Elle avait tendance à gigoter quand elle s'énervait.

Elle entendit le téléphone bougé de main en main, une voix d'homme au loin et Natasha qui riait, apparemment il aurait tourné le téléphone du mauvais côté. Elle gloussa sans un bruit, elle savait déjà quelle voix elle allait entendre et ça allait lui illuminer sa journée qui avait si mal commencé.

« Jeune dame ? Êtes-vous sûre qu'elle puisse m'entendre ? »

« Oui Thor, je vous entends. Comment allez-vous ? » Il semblait ravi d'entendre une voix de l'autre côté et rit aux éclats.

« Oh ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu. Si seulement on avait ce système à Ishgard, je vous aurais commandé un plateau de crau-ssan depuis là-bas ! » Elle rit à son tour, il avait tendance à écorcher les noms des plats qu'il consommait sur terre.

« Vous devriez venir la semaine prochaine, je vous donnerais tout mon stock. » Elle entendit encore plus de voix se mélanger. Ils sont tous penchés sur le téléphone ou quoi ?

« L'homme de fer pense que vous m'utilisez pour faire votre chiffre d'affaires. »

« Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est un menteur. Il est juste jaloux, vous devriez commencer à le connaître.» Elle entendit s'agiter encore plus en fond et des propos qu'elle ne pouvait pas répéter ici, le vocabulaire de Tony Stark pouvait se montrer très coloré quand il le voulait. Thor papota encore un peu avec elle, lui promettant qu'il reviendrait très bientôt acheter des gâteaux et boire son café, et qu'il avait hâte de voir ses progrès en combat. Pas sûr qu'il se rend bien compte qu'elle ne venait pas d'Asgard et qu'il lui faudrait surement des années d'entraînement intensif par Nat pour qu'elle arrive à faire quoi que ce soit de ses quatre membres. Il finit par raccrocher mais vu le bruit strident qui lui perça les oreilles, elle était sûre qu'il avait plus éclaté le téléphone entre ses doigts plutôt que d'avoir raccroché.

D'un côté, elle était rassurée d'avoir enfin le numéro de Natasha. Même si elle lui martelait qu'elle devrait se défendre toute seule, elle savait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle en serait incapable. La seule fois où elle avait été agressée dans la rue, un homme lui avait arraché son sac à main et elle était juste restée plantée là, sous le choc. Elle n'avait même pas crié, elle ne lui avait pas couru après et n'avait même pas appelé à l'aide. Pour pouvoir se défendre, il fallait avoir du courage. Et elle n'en avait aucun. Elle se retourna dans son canapé et ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir. Tant pis, elle passerait son dernier jour de congé dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain, son statut de cadavre était encore plus proche. Elle souffrait à chaque fois qu'elle se penchait pour récupérer la monnaie, poser un café sur une table, pour descendre et remonter l'escalier de service. Devrait-elle repenser au moment où elle dut remonter les grilles du café en arrivant ce matin ? Un passant s'était arrêté pour l'aider, prit de pitié. C'était complètement ridicule.

Elle ferma exceptionnellement plus tôt, et ça l'énervait de devoir faire ça. Elle gagnait déjà à peine de quoi garder son café ouvert et avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Donc c'est plus que de mauvaise humeur qu'elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent cet appel étaient quant à elles dépourvues d'événements. Ça semblait dingue pour elle, il n'y a encore que quelques mois, sa vie se résumait juste ça. Le calme. Ces journées qui se ressemblaient toutes les unes aux autres, elle s'était imposé ce rythme et elle pensait que c'était ça qui la gardait saine d'esprit. Mais maintenant que mi-décembre était là et que la nouvelle année pointait le bout de son nez sans avoir vraiment de nouvelles des Avengers, ils lui ... manquaient ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Mais il faut l'avouer après qu'ils soient arrivés dans sa vie, ou plutôt qu'ils aient crashé dans sa vie vu la violence que l'impacte eut sur elle, elle ne se posait plus autant de questions. Elle n'avait clairement plus le temps pour ses manies et ses angoisses. Le changement ce n'était peut-être pas si mal ? Elle s'était justement habituée à ce mouvement constant autour d'elle et maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là pour tout chambouler et bien oui ça lui manquait.

Mais elle ne se faisait par contre aucune d'idées, avec leurs statuts ils pouvaient disparaître de sa vie aussi vite qu'ils y étaient apparus. Nat l'avait informé qu'ils seraient tous en mission, dans leurs univers respectifs ou bien même en conférence un peu partout dans le monde pour ce qui est de Stark. Elle ne pouvait pas juste se laisser aller comme ça à attendre gentiment qu'ils daignent libérer du temps pour elle. Ce matin avant de partir pour le café, Nat lui rappela gentiment que " _Je sais que vous n'avez pas mis un pied dans la salle de sport de la Tour depuis que je suis partie. Remédiez-y._ ". Gentiment c'est le cas de le dire.

Donc avant de partir elle avait empaqueté ces affaires de sports et après la fermeture du café se dirigea vers la Tour. Honnêtement ? Elle était lessivée après sa journée et martyriser ses muscles une nouvelle fois était certainement la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire. Elle admirait toutes ces personnes qui pouvaient ingurgiter des heures de sports après leur job. Arrivée devant la tour, les grandes portes en vitre coulissantes s'ouvrirent devant elle. Au moins ça lui enlève l'inquiétude de savoir comment elle allait pouvoir entrer sachant qu'ils ne lui avaient pas vraiment expliqué. À croire que Tony lui accordait plus de confiance qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

" Bonsoir Mademoiselle." Elle sursauta, se cramponnant à son sac et regardant le plafond, là d'où la voix semblait provenir. " Monsieur Stark m'avait prévenu que vous passeriez au Q-G pendant son absence, de ce fait il vous a autorisé l'accès à la salle de sports de l'étage 28"

" Oh ! J-je vois." Elle avança dans l'ascenseur, la porte venant de s'ouvrir comme par magie. " Je ne pourrais donc pas fouiller dans le reste des étages ?"

" J'en suis navré mais si c'était le cas, je serais obligé de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire."

Elle acquiesça avant de se redresser, droite comme un **i**. Même si la voix était agréable et courtoise, elle pouvait sentir qu'elle ne rigolait pas avec ces choses-là. Les employés d'Iron Man ne semblaient pas connaître l'humour. Pendant son ascension dans les étages, elle se sentit obligée de parler à cette voix qu'elle avait entendue déjà plusieurs fois. C'est vrai, il faisait sûrement des heures supplémentaires simplement pour accueillir des invités pendant que _Monsieur Tony_ Stark devait se dorer la pilule dans un pays chaud.

" Vous êtes toujours là à travailler à la tour Stark, Monsieur ?"

" Oui. Je suis toujours ici et toujours en compagnie de Monsieur Stark."

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de bien comprendre.

" Vous n'avez pas de jours de congé ? Les soirées ? Les weekends ? Je dis ça parce qu'il est déjà tard et je suis étonnée de voir du personnel encore ici ... Il vous fait vraiment bosser dur, vous savez vous avez des droits il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut. J'ai eu un patron un jour comme ça et à trop travailler ce n'est pas bon. "

Il y eut un temps de pause. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle était sûrement allée trop loin, mais en connaissant Stark ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'il fasse dormir son majordome dans son bureau et lui faisait subir des heures et des heures de boulot juste pour s'occuper de sa petite personne.

" Je suis une I.A. mademoiselle. Une intelligence artificielle. Je n'ai ... pas besoin de congés."

" Vous n'êtes pas... Oh !" N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, elle en resta presque bouche bée. " Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas..."

" Je ne suis pas vexé, mademoiselle." La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. " Vous pouvez avancer dans le couloir, la cinquième porte à votre gauche est la bonne."

Elle s'avança prudemment, ce robot pouvait vraiment scruter ses moindres faits et gestes ? Si elle avait su, elle ne serait peut-être pas venue. En s'approchant de plus en plus de la porte elle se souvint de l'endroit, c'était la même salle de sports où elle était venue avec Nat. Elle retira son manteau et le posa dans un coin doucement, soudainement préoccupée par cette I.A. et toutes les caméras braquées sur elle. De quoi Stark avait-il peur ? Que quelqu'un rentre par la fenêtre pour lui voler un tapis de course qui pesait une tonne ?

" Vous pouvez vous changer sans problème, Mademoiselle. Je n'utiliserais pas ces images mais je me dois de vous informer que le reste est enregistré par nos caméras. Pour une question de sécurité, vous comprendrez."

" Oui je comprends, et ce n'est pas du tout un problème." Si c'était ça le problème, elle pouvait voir les caméras partout mais elle se changea quand même en vitesse. Vraiment, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour satisfaire les inquiétudes de sa mère. " Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire exactement, Nat m'avait juste jeté au sol pendant quelques heures la dernière fois que je suis venue."

" Je peux faire venir un robot d'entrainement qui fera le même travail."

" N-non merci ça ira." Ses yeux parcoururent la salle rapidement, de peur qu'un droïde sorte de nul part

" Je plaisantais."

Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, le ton de sa voix ne sursautant même pas. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant, elle se demande comment elle a pu imaginer que c'était un humain derrière cette voix. Soudainement, un des tapis de courses sur le côté se mit en route, à une vitesse raisonnable.

" L'agent Romanoff m'a demandé de vous faire subir un entrainement de classe GD."

" GD ?"

" Grand débutant, Mademoiselle."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à la tâche. " C'est vraiment étrange pour moi de parler à un robot, de me faire entraîner par un robot, et tout ça dans une tour plein de robot. Vous avez un nom ?"

" Vous pouvez m'appeler Jarvis."

" Jarvis ? C'est bien un nom sortit tout droit du cerveau de Stark ça..."

Elle pouvait jurer que la vitesse du tapis venait tout juste d'accélérer. Voilà qui prouve qu'I.A. ou non, la voix était susceptible et qu'elle pouvait arriver à le vexer ! Une nouvelle chose qu'elle pourra ajouter aux choses qu'elle a accomplies dans sa vie.

* * *

Après deux heures de sports où elle dut courir, soulever des poids et s'étirer dans des angles qu'elle ne pensait pas possible pour son corps, elle finit par s'asseoir par terre complètement épuisée et termina sa bouteille d'eau.

" Dois-je en conclure que vous avez terminé ? " La voix résonna une nouvelle fois, c'était comme avoir un coach sportif personnel, sauf qu'il n'avait absolument aucune empathie.

" Oui, c'est bien suffisant non ? Je n'ai aucune forme sportive, ce n'est pas comme quand vous entraîner ces dératés qui sont capables de courir pendant 15 heures sans s'arrêter et à la vitesse d'une voiture."

" Les Avengers n'ont pas besoin que je les entraîne."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur le dos, allonger cette fois sur le tapis. Comment vous donner des complexes, 1er chapitre par Jarvis le robot.

* * *

 **NdA** : Ne me sautez pas à la gorge ! Je sais, c'était long ! Je n'espère pas avoir perdu tout le monde entre-temps, mais si quelques-uns d'entre vous sont toujours là, alors merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre ! Je travaille sur le prochain, et espère qu'il sortira plus vite que ce dernier. Merci de tous vos messages, reviews, follows et fav. Après tout ce temps et il y a toujours des gens actifs ici ! Merci encore et à très bientôt !


	13. Crimson Paper

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était la semaine suivante et elle rentrait tout juste de la Tour où elle s'était rendue plus tôt dans la soirée, un peu de sport ne pouvant pas lui faire de mal elle avait suivi le programme fourni par Jarvis qui lui demandait de venir au moins une fois par semaine et de faire du footing dès qu'elle le pouvait. Ne se sentant pas de courir en plein air (sachant qu'elle était très vite à court d'air et c'était vraiment embarrassant de cracher ses poumons en public, surtout pour quelqu'un d'à peine 30 ans qui n'a jamais fumé de sa vie), elle préférait faire le chemin jusqu'à la Tour. Sachant qu'elle n'avait toujours croisé personne à part Jarvis ( si on peut appeler ça "croiser" ) elle commençait même à penser qu'on l'avait oublié et qu'un beau jour Stark mettra à jour Jarvis et que ce dernier finirait par la prendre pour une intruse. Elle finirait surement par se faire tirer dessus par des armes cachées dans les plafonds du couloir. Ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle avait vu dans un de ses cauchemars.

Ce soir n'avait pas été différent des autres soirs, ça devait être sa cinquième séance officielle mais officieusement seulement la quatrième car ce samedi dernier après sa grosse journée, elle avait fini par s'endormir sur le tapis... C'est un peu honteux mais elle avait juste demandé une petite pause de 5 minutes à Jarvis, et ils n'en ont pas l'air comme ça mais ces tatamis de salle de sport ne sont pas si inconfortables que ça ... L'I.A. finit par la réveiller au bout d'une heure.

À chaque fin de session et une fois rentrée chez elle, elle prenait toujours le temps d'envoyer un SMS à Nat, lui demandant comment elle allait et surtout sans oublier un bonjour, mais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait rien reçu en retour. Elle venait de s'enrouler dans son peignoir quand elle lui écrivit une nouvelle fois, lui racontant sa séance de la veille, laissant son téléphone sur sa table de chevet juste après pour pouvoir se mettre au lit et ne mit pas longtemps à tomber de sommeil.

* * *

Les réveils étaient de moins en moins douloureux. Jarvis avait peut-être raison, un bon étirement était la clé du succès ou alors elle commençait à s'habituer à ce train de vie ? Elle se leva aussi tôt comme à son habitude mais sans boiter cette fois. Pendant que son café coulait, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour un brin de toilette, car même si ses jambes semblaient la faire un peu moins souffrir, avec son visage et ses cernes on aurait pu penser qu'elle venait de revenir de la guerre et était postée en première ligne. Alors qu'elle se rinçait le visage, quelque chose attira son regard sur le côté. Là, posée par-dessus la porte en verre de sa douche, une tenue noire dont elle ne se souvenait pas du tout était suspendue sans ménagement et sans être pliée. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, se prenant presque les pieds sur le petit tapis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Même après une soirée arrosée elle trouvait toujours le courage d'au moins plier ses vêtements. Non, ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose qui venait de sa garde-robe. En s'approchant et en prenant le tissu dans les mains, celui-ci semblait, malgré la couleur noire, plus foncé à certains endroits. Elle eut soudainement un doute. Elle commençait à paniquer, mais elle devait être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. Il y a quelques années, ça lui arrivait souvent d'imaginer des… choses et elle devait être sûre que ça n'arrivait pas encore. Elle se tourna, avec difficulté mais cette fois non à cause des courbatures mais plutôt parce qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle jeta le t-shirt dans l'évier, ouvrit le robinet et fixait l'eau du regard. Très vite, l'eau prenait une couleur rougeâtre qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde … »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière elle avec force. Son cerveau commençait déjà à bouillir avec toutes les images et les pensées qui s'y bousculaient. Elle repensait aux agents du SHIELD qui étaient rentrés chez elle et dans son café, à tous les ennemis qu'ont les Avengers. C'est vrai, ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle traînait à la tour, on devait la prendre pour une proche. Elle courut à l'évier se rincer les mains, l'impression qu'elles étaient sales lui démangeait la peau. Logique, elle devait être logique ! Pourquoi laisser des linges ensanglantés chez elle ? Quel était exactement leur but ici ? Si encore ils étaient venus l'assassiner dans son sommeil, mais depuis quand les tarés utilisaient ce genre de méthodes ? Ou alors ils sont vraiment bien renseignés et savent que pour la rendre folle, il suffisait de semer des saletés chez elle ? Ça ne demandait pas beaucoup d'efforts et vu dans l'état dans lequel elle était désormais, c'était plutôt effectif. C'était sûrement son psy qui avait vendu la mèche, elle savait bien qu'il était louche !

« C'est _ça_ votre rituelle du matin ? Violenter les portes pour réveiller tous vos voisins ?»

Cette fois si elle poussa un cri. Là, accoudée au mur de sa cuisine, Black Widow la regardait avec un air pas tout à fait accueillant. La russe ne semblait pas être du matin. Pourtant, juste de la savoir ici avec elle semblait taire une partie de ses paniques et l'aider à se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon appartement ? »

« Vous n'avez pas regardé votre portable ? Je vous ai prévenu que j'avais réquisitionné votre canapé pour la nuit. J'ai essayé de ne pas vous réveiller, j'avoue avoir débarqué un peu tard, ou un peu tôt ça dépend du point de vue. » Nat s'étira et prit la tasse de café encore fumante qu'elle s'était préparée. Elle portait de nouveau un de ses pyjamas. « On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, vous venez de faire un cauchemar ? » Elle l'étudia du regard en sirotant tranquillement.

« Natasha, vous ... Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Un cauchemar ?» Elle se mit à rire nerveusement. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est elle qui passe toujours pour une folle ? « Si seulement c'était un cauchemar ! » Elle la traîna dans la salle de bain, pointant du doigt le contenu de l'évier qui flottait encore dans l'eau. « C'est à vous **ça** ? Vous allez me virer ça de chez moi, et n'en foutez pas partout. C'est le sang de qui de toute façon ? Vous n'avez pas tué quelqu'un dans ma rue si ? Ça fait quelque temps que je n'ai pas vu le concierge… Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai juste envie de foutre le feu à ma salle de bain, j'irais me louer un nouvel appartement, avec votre argent et celui du SHIELD ! Vous pensez que j'ai le temps de m'occuper de ça ? Déjà que je bouge comme si j'avais 75 ans depuis presque 1 mois et que je me fais torturer par un robot, si en plus vous me faites des surprises comme ça je n'y arriverais de toute façon jamais à cet âge-là ! Regardez tout ce sang. » Elle eut un frisson de dégoût encore et dut poser son regard ailleurs. « Je vais tout brûler, je n'ai pas le choix. » Elle ressortit de la pièce, ne supportant plus de voir cette scène.

Romanoff la suivit gentiment, et n'avait d'ailleurs fait ni commentaire ni même lever les yeux au ciel pendant son monologue. Est-ce que c'était censé la rassurer ?

« Je suis désolé. »

Alors là, ça l'avait gelé sur place bien plus que l'affaire du t-shirt. Elle avait bien entendu ? Était-ce bien la Black Widow des Avengers qui se tenait devant elle ? Non, elle avait tout imaginé, ça y est. Elle est encore endormie de la veille et finalement c'était bien un cauchemar qui se déroulait en ce moment même. D'habitude, dans ses pires rêves, il y avait Stark. Mais voir la rousse s'excuser, sans aucun signe de sarcasme, ça c'était bien une première.

« Attendez, vous vous excusez ? Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour des excuses. Je m'étais préparé mentalement à une nouvelle leçon sur le thème de « _Vous n'avez plus 12 ans bon sang ! C'est n'est pas la mer à boire_ » ou j'avais aussi imaginé « _J'ai fait ça pour vous décoincer un peu_ », ça me semblait plus plausible. Il y a peut-être même une loi qui autorise les super-héros à réquisitionner les salles de bains de tous les Américains, qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir moi ! »

La rousse soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de finir la tasse de café d'une traite. Là, elle la reconnaissait ! Pas de doute, ce n'était pas un robot qui lui ressemblait ou quelqu'un qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps.

« Je rentre tout juste d'une mission, c'est tout. Si ça peut vous rassurer, c'est mon sang sur ce t-shirt. »

« Oui ça me rassure.» La rousse lâcha un petit rire. « Pas que vous vous mettiez à vous vider de votre sang, mais que ça ne soit pas le sang de quelqu'un de bizarre ou d'un alien.»

« Les aliens n'ont pas le sang rouge.»

« J'aurais vraiment pu me passer de savoir ça, mais merci d'alimenter mon imagination.»

Elles se sourirent malgré la situation.

« Vous n'avez pas un endroit où aller quand vous rentrez ? Avec des médecins, un endroit super-secret… avec des machines à laver. »

« Oui, mais pas quand on veut se montrer discret. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « N'en parlez à personne, d'accord ? J'étais fatigué et j'ai commis une erreur, d'abord en donnant l'occasion à ce fumier de me faire saigner mais aussi en laissant ça chez vous. »

Natasha la supplia presque du regard, et pour ça non plus elle n'était pas prête. Voilà, elle le savait, elle était en train de la manipuler émotionnellement. Elle jouait avec ses sentiments ! Mais ça ne marchera pas du tout, alors ça non. Elle avait assez vu de films d'espionnages où les méchants jouaient avec l'esprit des gens, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir comme ça ! Elle ne l'aura pas par la pitié, elle ne sera pas désolée pour elle et oubliera cette histoire. C'était une violation (encore une autre) de son espace, de sa vie, de son bien-être. Surtout que la rousse le savait qu'elle ne supportait pas ça ! Bien sûre qu'elle se doutait que le sang la rendrait hystérique ! Alors non, non et non ! Même si elle appréciait beaucoup Romanoff, qu'elle avait appris à la connaître et même si elle aimait se dire qu'elles sont presque amies... Ou plutôt aussi amies qu'une espionne et une simple serveuse de café peuvent devenir en quelques mois. Non, aujourd'hui elle resterait droite dans ses bottes. C'est décidé !

« Je… ne dirais rien. Et si ça vous arrive encore, vous serez la bienvenue ici. »

Voilà, c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, ne pas se laisser embobiner. Une véritable force de la nature. Personne ne peut la lui faire à l'envers ! Quelle éloquence… Oui, oui elle se détestait d'être aussi faible parfois.

La rousse lui offrit un sourire en coin avant de s'approcher d'elle et l'enlacer d'un bras, la serrant contre elle brièvement avant de partir en regroupant rapidement ses affaires et sans un autre mot, le t-shirt de pyjama avec des chatons toujours sur le dos, sous sa veste en cuire.

* * *

Après la visite surprise de Nat, elle finit par arriver en retard à son café et en se dépêchant finit par glisser juste devant sa porte, atterrissant sur les fesses. Aujourd'hui était le 21 décembre, dernière fin de semaine avant Noël donc le froid avait fini par glacer les rues de New York et le pas-de-porte de son café n'avait pas été épargné. Elle pouvait presque entendre le rire de son grand-père qui se moquait d'elle dans un coin de sa tête, une canadienne mise à terre par la première plaque de verglas qu'elle croise si ça ce n'est pas la honte de la famille. Elle ouvrit sa porte tant bien que mal, la ferma derrière elle aussitôt et la première chose qu'elle dut faire c'est monter le radiateur central ou c'est elle qui finira glacée.

La veille, en rentrant de la tour sur les coups de 21:30, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait si froid dans les rues. À cette heure ci, même s'il faisait toujours nuit, les rues étaient d'habitude beaucoup plus vivantes, le verglas devait ralentir les activités de tout le monde. Le froid ce n'était pas bon pour le commerce. Elle se mit vite au boulot pour que tout soit prêt, retombant vite dans sa routine après avoir salé devant sa boutique.

La mâtinée passa relativement vite même si elle avait prévu plus de monde. Elle avait fait livrer tellement de pâtisseries pour Noël, qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire de tous ces extras ? Elle avait encore quelques personnes qui formaient une petite queue pour commander à emporter quand elle vu au-dessus de toutes les têtes un homme entré avec une casquette bleu marine et s'asseoir dans le fond. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour faire couler un nouveau café elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait ce qu'elle allait lui offrir pour Noël. Un bon vieux bonnet, parce que se balader avec une casquette à cette période ça n'avait vraiment rien de discret.

Elle finit avec les deux dernières personnes et quand ils passèrent la porte jeta un coup d'œil à son nouveau client qui avait la tête dans le journal.

« On vous reconnaît à des kilomètres. »

Comme elle regardait dans sa direction, elle le vit abaisser le journal juste assez pour qu'il croise son regard et même de là où elle se tenait elle pouvait voir qu'il souriait.

« Vous avez trop l'habitude de nous croiser M'dame. »

Elle acquiesça doucement, lui rendant son sourire. Après lui avoir fait couler un café elle s'approcha de lui et comme il n'y avait personne dans la boutique s'assit sur la chaise juste en face de lui, le regardant souffler sur la tasse fumante.

« Vous voulez me demander quelque chose. »

Encore une fois elle acquiesça, ce qui le fit rire doucement avant de lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait y aller.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, pour Thanksgiving, je voulais m'excuser. » Il leva la main pour l'arrêter mais elle l'ignora et baissa les yeux. « Si si, je suis partie comme une voleuse et je voulais m'excuser. Je n'ai pas encore revu le docteur Banner ni Clint mais je leur dois des excuses à eux aussi. »

« Je sais que Tony vous a mis mal à l'aise.» Elle acquiesça. « Il en fait trop parfois... _souvent_. »

« Tout le temps. » Elle soupira. « Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. »

« Oubliez ça M'dame. Vous aurez l'occasion de vous rattraper lundi. »

« _Lundi_ ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de bien comprendre et tout d'un coup lui non plus n'avait plus l'air aussi sûr.

« Et bien oui ... Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? C'est le réveillon de Noël."

Elle resta silencieuse, toujours autant perdue.

« Tony ne vous a rien dit ? » Toujours aucune réaction de sa part. Le Capitaine avait l'air de moins en moins à l'aise. « Il organise une soirée pour fêter Noël et bien sûr on y est tous conviés mais vous aussi. C'est surtout Pepper qui a un forcé la main à Tony, comme on vient tout juste de rentrer de mission c'est un bon moyen de décompresser. »

« Je crois avoir raté un épisode. La dernière fois que je vous ai tous vu c'était il y a environ un mois et depuis... » Son esprit se remémora ce matin avec Nat mais comme elle lui avait bien précisé, c'était un secret. « Rien du tout. Donc je n'ai pas été invité, je suis désolée. Vous devez vous tromper de gérant de café. Il y a celui au bout de la rue, il est hyper à la mode depuis ces derniers temps , apparemment ils font des macchiatos arc-en-ciel bourrés de sucre. C'est peut-être celui-là. »

Il lui sourit, ce sourire si gentil et _doux_ tout en sirotant son café. « Je ne me trompe pas M'dame. »

S'il pouvait arrêter de lui sourire comme ça, elle pourrait utiliser une plus grosse partie de son cerveau pour comprendre cette situation et surtout en sortir. Même si ça semblait très clair, comme d'habitude Stark faisait ce qu'il voulait mais avait juste oublié de lui envoyer un petit mémo pour la tenir au courant. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, pour regrouper ses neurones. Bon sang elle aura bientôt 31 ans, il fallait qu'elle commence à se comporter comme telle et pas comme une ado bourgeonnante au printemps à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait. C'est pour ça que Stark ne la lâchait pas avec cette histoire.

« Il ne m'a rien dit, Steve. »

Il s'était un peu penché vers elle pour lui répondre mais fut coupé dans son élan quand quelqu'un poussa la porte de son café, cherchant déjà du regard la personne qui pourrait le servir.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens. » Elle se leva aussi tôt et en quelques enjambées était devant le client impatient.

Même après avoir fini avec le nouvel arrivant, il était déjà 12:15, l'heure où pas mal de monde venait prendre quelque chose à grignoter ou un café pour tenir le reste de la journée. Très vite il y avait de nouveau une petite queue qui s'était formée et elle n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte que Steve Rogers était parti de son café. Elle se mordit les lèvres, elle n'avait pas voulu le faire attendre comme ça et surtout déçu de n'avoir pu le voir que 5 petites minutes.

Après le coup de bourre qui se termine généralement vers 13:00, elle prit le temps de débarrasser la seule table qui eut été occupée, il lui avait laissé l'argent sur la table et quand elle souleva sa tasse, un petit papier était glissé en dessus. Elle le déplia, déjà un grand sourire peint sur le visage.

« **_Je m'excuse, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps mais je passe vous prendre à 17:00. Steve._** »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Comment ça il passait la prendre à 17:00 ? Elle avait vraiment raté un épisode car hier encore elle se demandait si elle les reverrait un jour et aujourd'hui elle avait vu le sang de Natasha, son appartement était devenu son repaire et son infirmerie, elle avait dû perdre le carton d'invitation pour passer le réveillon de Noël avec les Avengers, le sourire de Steve Rogers la rendait aussi perspicace qu'une gamine et en plus de ça il venait la voir après la fermeture de son café ...

* * *

 **NdA** : Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas mit plus d'un an à poster et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de donner un peu de spotlight à Nat et au Cap ! Bientôt toute la fine équipe sera de retour pour la torturer ne vous inquietez pas ! o/ Pendant tout ce temps ou je m'étais perdu loin de Fanfiction il y a eu des films, mais no spoil ! Je situe cette histoire 1 an avant Iron Man 3, donc il y a encore un bon bout de chemin avant d'arriver jusqu'à Infinity War ! Je remercie tout le monde qui a prit de son temps pour lire ou re-lire cette fic, pour les gens qui me suivaient déjà avant vous recevez la médaille de la patience ! Merci encore et à très bientôt ! _Pidoo_ ~


	14. Cookie Road

**Disclaimer** : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seul le personnage OC m'appartient. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, elle n'eut pas le luxe de s'inquiéter de la situation pendant très longtemps.

Même si en temps normal ce n'était pas si compliqué de gérer le café à elle toute seule, à partir de mi-décembre elle avait beaucoup de monde surtout l'après-midi. Toutes les personnes qui allaient faire leurs courses de Noël devaient bien se reposer à un moment ou un autre, et un bon nombre s'arrêtaient à son café. Durant les périodes de fêtes, elle s'accordait d'engager une personne en extra. Ça faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'elle avait engagé une étudiante, Madison, qui venait prêter main-forte les weekends ou pendant les périodes de fêtes et les vacances.

Si ce matin elle s'inquiétait à cause des rues désertes, en cette fin d'après-midi il ne restait quasiment rien dans les vitrines et des tasses étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur les tables, n'ayant jusqu'à maintenant pas trouvé le temps pour les débarrasser. Madi s'en occupait enfin pendant qu'elle restait derrière le bar à essuyer la vaisselle propre.

" J'suis complètement crevée." Madison soupira avant de s'écrouler sur une des chaises, regardant les passants dehors. " En plus il fait déjà nuit, j'ai pas vu le temps passer."

Elle sursauta, sa conversation avec Steve lui revint soudainement en tête. Il faisait déjà nuit ? Elle jeta un oeil sur l'horloge et fut prête à paniquer : 17:45. Elle marmonna un charmant " Merde " avant de mettre le turbo pour terminer ses tâches.

La jeune fille était trop occupé à gratter les taches de cafés pour s'en rendre compte. " Vous avez prévu quoi pour les fêtes ? "

" Pas grand-chose, comme je retourne bientôt dans le Yukon je n'allais pas faire l'aller-retour juste pour quelques jours." Dans sa panique et son empressement, une des tasses lui glissa des mains mais elle arrêta sa chute avec un pied. Si elle pouvait se dépêcher sans se rajouter du travail, ça sera une vraie victoire. " Et toi ? "

" Je pars demain soir dans ma campagne perdue. "

" Ça ne peut pas être pire que chez moi. " Madi acquiesça en gloussant. Le patelin de son enfance était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désert, ses parents aimaient bien trop la tranquillité. " Allez, tu finis ces tables et tu peux y aller, j'ai plus qu'à fermer de toute façon."

Madi n'avait jamais eu la chance de croiser les Avengers ou la malchance de voir Stark. Ils le faisaient peut-être exprès mais dans tous les cas elle n'allait pas lui annoncer ça maintenant, il valait mieux qu'elle y aille avant de voir débarquer qui que ce soit.

" Vous êtes sûre ? "

" Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas."

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils mais n'allait pas se plaindre de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle se releva avec un peu plus d'entrain et finit de mettre de l'ordre dans la petite salle. Elle se dirigea ensuite en bas des petits escaliers en colimaçon, là où elles laissaient leurs affaires.

Notre chère serveuse savait qu'il pourrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, d'ailleurs il était déjà en retard de presque une heure. Elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé être le type à se retrouver en retard... Ou peut-être qu'il ne viendrait pas ? Elle allait se faire poser un lapin par Steve Rogers. Ça, elle n'allait pas l'ajouter fièrement à la liste des choses qui lui sont arrivées. Mais peut-on vraiment parler d'un lapin quand ce n'était pas un rendez-vous romantique ? Pas un rendez-vous du tout d'ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, s'il pouvait être en retard cinq minutes de plus, histoire qu'il ne croise pas Madison. Sauf que ça, c'est ce qu'il se passe dans les histoires qui finissent bien car Steve Rogers venait tout juste de passer la porte.

" Bonjour M'dame. " Il scanna la pièce d'un regard avant de continuer. " Je suis désolé, j'ai été retenu. "

" Comme vous pouvez le voir je fais aussi des heures supplémentaires."

" J'espère que le patron vous les rendra."

Ils se sourirent et avant qu'elle puisse le prévenir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Madi réapparu enveloppé dans un gros manteau d'hiver.

" Steve, je vous présente Madison, elle m'aide pendant- "

" _Steve_ ? " Madi était planté sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et le fixait en répétant son nom. Finalement ça n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée que ça de la prévenir, au moins aujourd'hui. Quand elle disait que même un aveugle les reconnaîtrait !

" Enchanté Madison. "

C'est sûrement à ce moment-là que Clint aurait sorti discrètement son téléphone pour pouvoir immortaliser un nouveau moment embarrassant dans la vie du Captain mais aussi de la sienne.

" Je peux passer vous prendre plus tard si ça vous arrange."

" _Passer vous prendre_ ? " À la place de la surprise, un grand sourire s'était peint sur le visage de l'étudiante. " _M'dame_ ? " Allait-elle arrêter de tout répéter ?

" Madi s'il te plaît. " Gênée ? _Elle_ ? **Jamais**.

Steve jeta un regard à la pauvre Madi qui était soit prête à tomber dans les pommes soit à éclater de rire, ou à éclater tout court elle n'était plus très sûre.

" Je ... je vais vous attendre dehors. Mademoiselle." Il fit un hochement de tête à la jeune étudiante avant de sortir.

Elle n'était même pas sûre que la porte avait eu le temps de se refermer complètement derrière le Captain avant que Madi ne se retourne vers elle.

" Vous sortez avec **Le** Captain America ? "

" Quoi ? Ne raconte pas de bêtises. "

" Vous l'appelez _Steve_ ! Il vous appelle _M'dame_ ! " Elle gloussa en le disant. " M'dame, ça fait très année 50, j'adore. J'y crois pas, vous ne me l'avez même pas dit ! C'est un secret national ? Vous être obligé de cacher votre relation ? C'est _hyper_ romantique et sexy. Vous devez **ab-so-lu-ment** écrire un blog ou une histoire sur ça ! " Elle frappa dans ses mains comme si elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle. " C'est ça que vous faites à Noël ? " _Pas grand-chose_ " hein ... à d'autres ! "

Si elle, elle avait un débit de parole impressionnant, ce n'était rien comparé à Madison.

" Madi, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. "

" Je garderai le secret, c'est promis ! "

" Il n'y a pas de secret, le seul secret c'est qu'ils débarquent tous ici ! Comme je l'ai déjà répété aux agents et à Stark, je n'y peux rien ! Ce sont eux qui viennent ici, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te le dire mais... Tu viens de démontrer pourquoi j'ai préféré te laisser hors de ça tout ce temps."

Elle commença à éteindre les lumières, il fallait bien qu'elle ferme et qu'elle cache le magnifique rouge qui était apparu sur son visage.

" Vous n'avez jamais essayé de me le dire. " Sa mâchoire allait finir par se fendre si elle continuait à sourire comme ça. " Vous connaissez aussi Tony Stark ? La chance. Il rentre totalement dans la catégorie des DILFs du moment."

" P-pardon ? Des _quoi_ ? "

" Les DILFs ... Les _Daddy I'd Like To Fuck_."

" **Madi** ! " Elle s'écria plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait ce qui fit exploser de rire la jeune fille, même Steve semblait l'avoir entendu depuis dehors car il s'était retourné brièvement vers elles. " C'est comme ça que les jeunes parlent maintenant ? " Elle venait de prendre 40 ans.

" Demain je vous apprendrais du nouveau vocabulaire !" Elle gloussa encore une fois. "Bon j'y vais et j'vous laisse avec ... _Steve_." Elle était vraiment en train d'imiter son accent et sa voix en disant son prénom où est-ce qu'elle venait juste de l'imaginer ?

" À demain." Elle lui sourit malgré tout et laissa s'échapper un long soupire.

Alors qu'elle tirait sa caisse, elle la regardait sortir et dire quelque chose au Captain avant de partir. Les étudiants ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça... Elle attrapa rapidement un sac et y jeta les quelques biscuits qui lui restaient. Si elle croisait Thor, elle pourrait au moins lui faire un petit cadeau. Elle ferma ensuite boutique et Steve l'aida à tirer les grilles.

" Je suis vraiment désolé pour Madi. Elle est tout sauf timide ce qui est parfait pour travailler dans le commerce mais moins pour ce genre de situation."

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. " Il rit doucement et lui emboîta le pas dans les rues déjà bien sombres de New York en direction de la Tour.

* * *

" Gamine, pour la énième fois. " Il s'arrêta pour s'enfiler un cookie qu'elle avait ramené avant de continuer. " Ça m'est sorti de la tête de vous prévenir. Quand le Cap a débarqué ce matin je pensais qu'il déconnait mais vous l'avez déjà vu avoir un peu d'humour ?."

En effet, Steve se tenait droit comme un i , les bras croisés et avec un visage plus que sérieux.

" N'essayez pas de retourner la situation Tony."

" Vous voyez ? " Il le pointa du doigt. " Un vrai rabat-joie de service." Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le long canapé, croisant ses jambes et sirotant dans son verre. Il était vraiment trop théâtral pour paraître honnête. " Gamine, vous n'allez quand même pas rester toute seule pour les fêtes ? "

" Je ne veux pas jouer à la dînette toute une journée juste pour vous faire plaisir. Payez-vous un chef cuistot, en revendant un ou deux meubles ici vous aurez de quoi organiser une soirée pour une centaine de personnes sans aucun mal. "

Il prit un faux air offusqué. D'un côté ça lui avait manqué, et d'un autre ... non.

" Mais il n'est pas question de ça."

" Monsieur m'a en effet fait annuler une commande de livre de cuisine qui vous était destiné. " Jarvis semblait vouloir l'aider mais venait de creuser un peu plus sa tombe.

" _Pardon_ ? "

Stark ferma les yeux une seconde, maudissant son majordome.

" Il ne faut pas regarder en arrière, restons dans le présent et faisons face à l'avenir." Il lui offrit un de ses clins d'œil. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'excès de violence, en même temps ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas eu en face d'elle. " Pepper veut organiser cette soirée et vous y êtes invités, point barre. La gentille et charmante nièce de Banner, vous vous souvenez ? Vous pouvez refuser mais ça sera à vous de lui dire."

" Je ... ne préfère pas."

Steve ricana dans son coin avant de regarder par la fenêtre comme si de rien n'était.

" Un commentaire Cap ? "

Il haussa les épaules.

" Elle a bien plus peur de Pepper que de vous, Stark. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.".

" C'est peut-être elle qu'on devrait emmener en mission." Nat, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, y ajouta son petit grain de sel et ça suffit à enfoncer le clou pour Tony.

Pour une fois Stark ne pouvait rien redire car ils n'avaient pas tort, même lui ne voulait pas décevoir Pots. Il se leva, attrapa un petit gâteau au passage et partit admirer la vue à travers la grande baie vitrée qui faisait toute la longueur de la pièce. Est-ce qu'Iron Man _boudait_ ?

" Vous voulez vous entraîner ce soir ? " Offrit la rousse.

" Après une journée comme ça, je ne préfère pas. " Elle se leva, un peu difficilement, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. " Et demain ça recommence donc je ferais mieux de rentrer."

" Je vous raccompagne. "

Deux voix s'étaient exprimées en même temps. Celle de Stark et celle de Steve Rogers. Nat s'assit plus confortablement, un rictus aux lèvres alors que son regard jonglait entre les deux hommes.

" Ne vous embêtez pas, c'est une petite marche. "

" Non non. Ils vont vous ramener." Elle lui lança un clin d'œil tout ce qu'il y a de discret.

" Ensemble ? " Déjà dans un grand espace ils étaient toujours prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, alors dans celui d'une voiture... Elle préférait éviter.

" Pourquoi, vous voulez en choisir un ? " La rousse était hilare. Même si c'était à ses dépens, elle préférait la voir rire comme ça plutôt que l'air inquiétant qu'elle avait eu ce matin même.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un long regard avant que Tony finisse son verre d'une traite.

" On y va les enfants. "

Stark se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, Steve à ses talons. Elle prit ses affaires et se dépêcha de les rattraper après un bref signe de main à Nat.

Quand les portes de la petite cabine se refermèrent, l'espace semblait encore plus restreint. Entre l'envergure du Capitaine d'un côté, Stark de l'autre, et leurs egos, elle n'y avait pas trop sa place. Car c'était exactement ce qui se passait, ils ne se battaient pas pour savoir qui pouvait la raccompagner, elle n'était pas dans le _Journal de Bridget Jones_. C'était bien leurs petites guerres perpétuelles pour savoir qui aura le dernier mot et qui aura raison. Ils ressemblaient à des frères jaloux l'un de l'autre, et elle était bien placée pour le savoir vu qu'elle avait les deux même chez elle, au Canada. Elle savait donc comment gérer ce genre de situation, c'est-à-dire en changeant de sujet et en ignorant les tensions.

" Tony, est-ce que vous voulez que j'apporte quelque chose pour le réveillon ? "

" Vous m'appelez _Tony_ maintenant ? " Il se tourna vers elle, déjà prêt à la taquiner et il ne fut pas déçu du regard noir de la jeune femme. Elle faisait des efforts, alors s'il pouvait en faire de même." Personne ne rapportera de cadeaux ou des tartes faites maison. Vous imaginez Barton cuisiner ?" Même Steve sourit à cette idée. " Ne vous en faites pas. Venez comme vous êtes, juste avec une tenue plus ... formelle."

Elle se regardait de haut en bas et remarqua qu'il y avait une tache de café sur sa chemise blanche. Heureusement que son tablier avait caché ce désastre toute la journée...

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent elle s'attendait à faire un pas dans le grand hall de la Tour, mais c'était des rangés de voitures qui l'accueillirent et un froid glacial. Elle frissonna et sortit de son sac un beanie avant de se le visser sur le crâne.

" Par exemple ça." Dit-il en pointant le haut de sa tête d'un doigt. " Ce n'est pas tout à fait formel ou élégant."

" Je préférerais demander conseil à Natasha pour cette partie, _merci_."

Elle renfonça encore plus son bonnet pour recouvrir ses oreilles et une bonne partie de son front. Peut-être qu'eux n'avaient pas peur des otites et autres bronchites, mais ce n'était pas son cas.

" Vous préférez prendre quelle voiture ? " Il se tapotait le menton, l'air penseur devant deux modèles.

Le Cap se dirigea vers une voiture noire et s'assit sur le siège conducteur, ce qui ne semblait pas du tout plaire à Stark. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un commentaire, elle se glissa sur le siège arrière.

" On vous attend. "

Il soupira et finit par s'installer sur le siège passager.

" Je me rappelle encore très bien la dernière fois que vous étiez au volant, j'ai bien cru ne jamais en sortir vivant."

" Vous avez bu. "

" Même si je finissais toutes les bouteilles du bar, cette voiture ne finirait pas en flamme dans un fossé."

" C'était pendant une mission. "

" Votre permis est plus ancien que moi et la gamine combinés, donc mission ou non vous êtes un danger public."

" Il y avait des _mines_ sur la route ! "

" Et combien de fois vous ai-je répété de prendre le jet ?"

" Pour forcer l'entrée d'un _tunnel_ ? "

Elle toussota pour attirer leurs attentions.

" C'est hyper anxiogène tout ce que vous raconter. "

Steve démarra enfin la voiture et ils se retrouvèrent vite dans le trafic de New York, les magasins fermaient plus tard et la ville était encore bondée de monde. Steve laissa passer plusieurs voitures avant de s'engager sur la voie.

" Si vous coupez la route à quelqu'un on ne vous en voudra pas Cap. Nous emporterons cette information dans la tombe si ça veut dire arriver avant demain matin chez elle. "

" Vous savez Stark, vous me faites de plus en plus penser à quelqu'un que je connais." Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le rétro. " Mon neveu de 7 ans."

Depuis l'arrière de la voiture, elle pouvait voir la mâchoire du Cap se détendre en un rictus. Cette fois si, le visage de Stark se retourna pour lui faire face. Au moins, il s'adresserait à elle et laisserait Steve conduire. Ce qui lui donnait une plus grande chance d'arriver entière chez elle. Les sacrifices qu'elle devait faire pour rester en vie...

* * *

La voiture était enfin garée devant le bâtiment, elle en sortit rapidement, prête à bondir dans son appartement pour éviter ce froid.

" Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. "

" Vous ne nous invitez même pas pour prendre un verre ?"

" _Stark_. "

" Quoi ? " Tony sortait déjà de la voiture, marchant vers le petit immeuble. Le Cap n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de suivre la marche.

Arrivé devant sa porte, elle l'ouvrit rapidement et laissa les deux hommes entrer. En voyant Steve Rogers dans sa petite entrée, elle le trouvait encore plus massif. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte mais elle devait paraître minuscule à ses côtés. Sans plus attendre, Stark fit un rapide scan de chaque pièce de son appartement, Jarvis concluant qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect.

" Personne n'est revenu Stark. " Même si elle voulait que ça phrase sonne comme une affirmation, elle avait toujours eu ce doute qui planait et était rassurée que plus personne n'avait passé le pas de sa porte pendant son absence, ou pire pendant son sommeil.

" Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici, on n'est jamais trop prudent." Il glissa son gadget dans la poche de sa veste. " Il est tard et je dois me lever tôt figurez-vous. On se voit lundi soir à 19:00 gamine, n'oubliez pas : Tenue formelle ! " Il tourna les talons et se retrouva dehors aussi vite qu'il était venu.

" Je ne comprends plus rien, il ne voulait pas boire quelque chose ? "

Le Cap étudiait son appartement en silence.

" C'est de Tony dont il est question. Au lieu de simplement dire qu'il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour vous, il se sent obligé de se montrer désagréable. On s'y habitue vite, vous verrez."

Elle rit en réponse même si elle était soudainement intimidée de le voir scruter son salon de cette manière.

" Steve, quelque chose ne va pas ? "

" Tout va bien." Son regard restait rivé sur le mobilier. " Certains de vos meubles sont d'une autre époque. Ça me rappelle beaucoup de choses... "

" Je peux comprendre. Une bonne partie de ce qui remplit cet appartement appartenaient à mes grands-parents. "

Il s'approcha d'une étagère où trônait une vieille radio des années 40, la patine était encore brillante. C'est un des bons côtés de toutes ses manies, elle arrivait à tout garder en bon état, sa grand-mère partageant ce trait avec elle. Pendant ces quelques secondes, le regard de Steve semblait perdu, son esprit partit. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir, pour elle tout ça n'était que les meubles de ses grands-parents qu'elle gardait mais pour lui ...

" Où sont vos grands-parents ? " Elle haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette question soudaine. " Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. "

" Il n'y a pas de mal. Mon grand-père est décédé il y a quelques années déjà, et ma grand-mère est retournée au Canada."

" Je suis désolé M'dame."

" C'était il y a longtemps." dit-elle doucement.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer, des klaxons retentirent dans la rue, faisant soupirer l'homme en face d'elle.

" Je ne vais pas le faire patienter plus longtemps."

" Achetez-lui une glace sur la route pour vous faire pardonner."

Il rit, ce qui détendu un peu l'atmosphère avant de la saluer et de quitter l'appartement. Elle fit quelques pas dans son salon pour faire face à la grande bibliothèque où quelques photos de famille étaient placées. Elle prit délicatement un des cadres entre ses mains, le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres faisait écho avec celui de la petite fille sur le cliché, entourée de sa famille.

* * *

 **NdA** : Et voilà ! Ecrire entre deux actions n'est pas toujours facile, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre ! Il y aura très bientôt un saut dans le merci à tout les lecteurs et à très bientôt ! _Pidoo_ ~


End file.
